Antisocial Personality Disorder
by DelusionaLiar
Summary: Antisocial Personality Disorder is also known as Sociopathic/Psychopathic Personality Disorder. Rin has this mental illness. Her twin, Len, watches over her. And then they meet detectives Haku Yowanne and Dell Honne. FINALLY FINISHED.
1. 1: Yowane and Honne Detective Agency

**A/N:** Hi! I recently did a project on antisocial personality disorder (ASPD) and** I loved it. **So I'm using that here. I did a lot of research on it, so I hope my facts are right. Enjoy!

I don't own Vocaloid, but I do own the plot.

* * *

><p>Rin woke up and looked over at her twin brother, Len. He slept peacefully on the identical bed next to hers.<p>

"Len…" she whispered.

Len immediately opened his eyes and got out of bed. "Good morning, Rin," he said, yawning. "Get dressed and brush your teeth. I'll make breakfast."

Rin silently nodded and headed to the bathroom. Len stared after her and sighed.

Rin had antisocial personality disorder. In other words she was a psychopath. It was Len's job to look after her and make sure she didn't get worked up and become violent.

Len got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

Their parents had abandoned Rin because of her disorder. Len begged for her to stay, but his parents still threw her out. Desperate not to leave his sister alone, Len ran away. Together, they found an abandoned old cottage that wasn't in bad condition. They made a few adjustments and were soon living in the little cottage.

Len took four pieces of bread and made two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Then he poured some orange juice for Rin and got a banana for himself.

They found a school not far from the cottage and applied there. Both of them got part-time jobs at a fancy restaurant. Len was a waiter and sometimes a temporary cook. Rin played the violin and piano for the customers. At first, Rin was also a waitress, but she got mad at a customer once and Len had to stop her from hitting the customer with a plate.

Rin walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Len noticed Rin's hair ribbon was crooked and fixed it for her. They ate breakfast in silence.

* * *

><p>School passed uneventfully that day. After school, Rin and Len headed to the restaurant they worked at.<p>

"So, how was your day?" Len asked Rin.

"Fine."

It was hard to talk to Rin, but if she wanted to talk, she could be really talkative. However, today wasn't one of those days.

"Welcome to the Classical Grill!" Luka said as they walked in. "Oh, it's you two. Right this way, she pointed to the kitchen.

Rin and Len changed into their work uniforms. Len wore a black vest over a white button down shirt. Rin wore a knee-length black dress.

Len started at a table with a young couple. They both had white hair and red eyes. _Would they be albino humans then?_ Len wondered.

"What would you like to order?" Len asked.

The girl looked up. "Um, this is the first time we've been here. Can you give us a few tips?"

"I'm sorry, I've never actually tasted the food before."

The man looked at Len up and down. "Aren't you a bit young for this job?"

Len flushed. "No, I'm fourteen, the age limit to work here." Len had always been short and people made fun of him because of it.

"Hunh," was all the man said.

"Haku! Dell! Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

Len turned around. A girl stood behind him. She had long blond hair tied on one side.

"Neru! Thank goodness you're here. I don't know what to order." Haku said.

Neru slid into a chair next to Haku. "This is really good. Oh and this too!"

Len stood there uncomfortably. Dell took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Oh, sir, you're not allowed to smoke in here." Len quickly told Dell.

Dell glared at him. "I can smoke if I want to."

"I'm sorry, sir, you're not all—"

Dell grabbed Len's collar. "_**I said**_ I can smoke if I want," he snarled in Len's face. Len gulped.

Suddenly, Dell let out a scream.

"Let go of him."

The voice belongs to Rin. She took her violin and hit Dell on the head with it. He collapsed onto the floor. Haku screamed and ran to his side.

Luka came out of the kitchen when she heard the commotion. It didn't take much for her to understand what happened.

"Out!" she yelled at Rin. "Get out of my restaurant! I can't have such an incompetent worker like you. Get out! I don't ever want to see your face in here again!"

Rin stalked out of the restaurant. Len ran after her. When they were outside, Len scolded Rin.

"Don't act like that in public! Okay, Rin? We need to make money to live here. If you earn a reputation like that, no one will want you to work for them."

Rin started laughing. "What's so funny?" Len asked, confused.

"That stupid lady forgot to make me give back my uniform." Rin grinned. "So now I have a free dress." Giggling, she walked towards the cottage.

Len caught up with her. "You can't do that! That's technically stealing."

Rin shook her head. "No, she said she never wanted to see my face again. So I can't return it to her if I wanted to." She paused. "Which I don't."

"Well, I can return it to her." Len insisted, but he knew it wasn't true. Luka wouldn't want to see Rin _or _him ever again.

"Hey! You two!" Len and Rin turned. Haku ran up to them breathlessly. "Looks like you won't be working there anymore. How would you like to work for me?"

"What's your job?" Rin asked.

Haku smiled. "I'm a detective. And you two seem like smart kids. Plus," she said winking, "you have to do something to make up for that back there." She pointed at the restaurant where Neru was helping Dell walk.

"We'll do it." Len said.

"Great." Haku stuck her hand out. "My name's Haku Yowane. And you?"

Len shook her hand. "I'm Len Kagamine. And this is Rin, my twin sister," he said gesturing to Rin.

"Twins, huh. Sounds fun." Haku's eyes twinkled. "That back there was my partner, Dell Honne. And the other girl's my friend, Neru Akita."

"I'm a psychopath," Rin piped up.

"Rin!" Len exclaimed. They usually tried to keep Rin's condition a secret unless they had to tell.

Laughing, Haku said it was fine. "See you tomorrow." She handed Len her business card and left.

"Yowane and Honne Detective Agency," Len read. "What do you think, Rin?" Len looked around. "Rin?"

"Hurry up!" she yelled. She was already halfway to the cottage.

Len smiled. Rin was unusually lively today. He loved to see Rin laugh. "Coming!" he yelled back and sprinted as fast as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Awww, wasn't that sweet? Just kidding. I know that people who have antisocial personality disorder can also be sociopaths, but I researched and I think Rin should be a psychopath.

Thanks for reading!


	2. 2: Black Ribbons and a Teal Bracelet

**A/N:** Hi! Thank you **Formidable Rain**, **Hetaliapasta90** and **AliasStars** for reading! I read their profiles. They're all good people (haha). Check them out sometime. I love entering my email and seeing all the emails from. I'd appreciate it if you review too. I really like constructive criticism. Heck, you can even tell me where the story sucks. I want to improve!  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>"This is it." Len looked at the small building. <strong>Yowane and Honne Detective Agency<strong> was printed boldly above the door.

He reached for the doorknob, but Rin beat him to it. As soon as they stepped into the building, Len was overwhelmed by the stench of alcohol that filled the air. He ran back outside and gulped in breaths of fresh air.

Rin, on the other hand, was completely unaffected by the smell. "Mrs. Yowane? Mr. Honne? We're here!" she yelled.

A door opened and Haku stepped out of the room. Her silver-ish white hair was a mess and she was still in her pajamas. She blushed in embarrassment when she saw Len standing warily outside. "I'm sorry for the mess. I'll clean it up immediately."

In a few minutes, Haku had gotten rid of the smell, brushed her hair, and she put on a sleeveless gray top and long black pants.

Len hesitantly re-entered the building. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found that the air was not filled with alcohol.

Haku gestured for them to enter the room she had come out of. It had two desks, each filled with papers. The floor was also littered with paper. Dell sat behind one of the desks, reading a paper.

"Today, we got a few requests. Simple things, like help looking for missing things." Haku walked up to her desk and picked up a paper. "Here it is. It should be fairly simple for you two to do."

Len took the paper and read it out loud.

"Yesterday, I lost my bracelet. It's means a lot to me. My grandma gave it to me. When I left school, I had it on, but when I got home, it was gone. Please come to my house for more details. –Miku Hatsune."

Haku winked at them. "I know Miku. She's a very forgetful girl. You'll find her address on the back of the letter." She led Rin and Len to the door. "Off you go."

* * *

><p>They arrived at Miku Hatsune's house five minutes later. Rin knocked on the door. A teal-haired girl opened the door. "Yes?"<p>

Len showed her the letter. "We're working for Detectives Yowane and Honne." Could you tell us some more about yesterday?"

Miku opened the door all the way and invited them in. "So, yesterday I left school at the usual time. On the way home I stopped at a store. They have the cutest hair ribbons! I tried on multiple ones, and I picked out this one." Miku pointed at the black hair ribbons in her hair. "After that, I came straight home."

"Can you describe what the bracelet looks like?" Len asked.

"It's blue, no green. No, wait, its teal, like my hair!" Miku paused. "I think…"

Rin stood up. "I got it." Len was surprised. _She figured it out already?_

Rin walked up to Miku and ripped both of the hair ribbons out. "Hey!" Miku exclaimed.

_Oh…_

When Rin ripped the ribbons out, both of Miku's pigtails should have fallen down. Yet, one of them stayed tied. A turquoise bracelet was in Miku's hair. Rin tugged it out, despite Miku's protests of pain.

"Is this it?"

Miku stared at the bracelet. "Oh. I guess I accidentally slipped it into my hair when I put the ribbon on. Ha ha, sorry for wasting your time." She took the bracelet and put it around her wrist. "Well, good bye now. Thanks for helping."

Len and Rin left the house and walked back to the Detective Agency. "How'd you know that right away?" Len asked Rin.

Rin shrugged. "I didn't. It was just a hunch. If I was wrong, then it would have been at the shop. Haku was right. That was really simple. And…" Rin grinned. "she was also right about Miku being forgetful." Rin held up the two black ribbons.

"Rin!" Len exclaimed. "Don't steal from people! That's not right."

Again, Rin shrugged. "It's not like she's going to notice." Len sighed. _How do you teach a psychopath right and wrong?_

* * *

><p>Haku looked up, surprised. "Wow, you guys finished even faster than I thought." She looked around. "Well, there isn't much to do right now. Oh, I know!" Haku's eyes lit up. "Why don't you get to know Dell some more?"<p>

Rin walked over to Dell. "Hello, I'm Rin Kagamine. I'm a psychopath."

"What the heck, Rin! Why are you introducing yourself like that?"Len asked, exasperated.

Dell glared at Rin. "First of all, I did not enjoy you hitting me in the head. And I don't care if you're a psychopath." At this, he grinned. "I'm a sociopath." He looked at her, expecting her to bow to him or something.

Haku reacted like Len did. "Seriously, Dell? You had to go and say that?" She turned to Len and Rin. "It's true, Dell's a sociopath, but his case of ASPD isn't that bad. But you can hardly tell because he tries to act as sociopathic-like as possible." She rolled her eyes. "And, for some reason, he's proud of it."

Dell snickered and lit a cigar. As soon as he put it in his mouth, Rin ripped it out. "What the hell did you do that for?" Dell yelled. "I'm not in that stupid restaurant. I can smoke if I want."

"Smoking will kill you." Rin shot back, throwing the cigarette away.

"What do you know, you little witch?"

"More than you, probably."

"What did you just say?" Dell exploded.

"I called you stupid, that's what." Rin smiled, getting on Dell's nerves.

"You little—"

"OKAY, STOP, BOTH OF YOU!" Haku yelled at the top of her lungs. Len jumped. _Am I the only normal one here?_

"Dell! Control yourself!" Haku looked at Rin. "And you can't act like that if you want to work here."

Rin and Dell glared at her. "Shut up!" they both said.

Haku flushed bright red. "Don't tell me to shut up! You two are the ones bickering like idiots."

Dell opened his mouth to retort.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Haku glared at all of them and answered. "Hello. Yowane and Honne detective Age—"

"GET THAT GODFORSAKEN CHILD OVER HERE! SHE SHOULD DIE FOR WHAT SHE DID!" Haku cringed at the loud voice at the other end of the phone. Meanwhile, Rin and Len froze. They knew that voice.

"Excuse me. Who is this?"

"I'm Luka Megurine, the owner of the restaurant you were at yesterday. And that girl you hired is a murderer!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Heehee, cliff hanger. I love doing that. If you want to know why Rin's a murderer, read the next chapter when I update. Fufufu~~

Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review if you have any constructive criticism.


	3. 3: My Favorite Piano Piece

**A/N:** Sorry for the slow update. I usually update in a day, but I'm not used to coming up with a plot. Especially in a mystery. I usually write based on a song. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Len, Haku and Dell all stared at Rin.<p>

"Give me the phone," Rin demanded. Haku obediently gave her the phone. "Hello? This is Rin."

"You! How could you do such a thing?"

Rin cleared her throat. "Can you please tell me who I murdered, how I murdered that person, where, when and possibly why I would want to do that?"

"As if you don't know. Come down to the restaurant. The police are waiting for you," Luka.

Rin pressed the speaker button. "I'll pass. Just tell me over the phone."

"The person killed was a man named Kiyoteru Hiyama. He was poisoned at the restaurant three days ago. They traced it back to here and wanted to sue me! Why you did it? I have no idea."

"And why do you think I did it?"

"Mr. Hiyama always sits in the right corner, next to where you always played violin. None of our kitchen staff did it because they just make the food. They aren't told who the food is for and they can't see the customers. So you're the most suspicious."

Rin thought it over. "I know Mr. Hiyama. He loved listening to me play. Do you know what his favorite piece was?"

"Stop speaking nonsense! No one cares what his favorite violin song was."

"Oh? I never said I was playing the violin. Yesterday, I played violin. Each day I alternate instruments. Three days ago, I played piano. The piano is in the left corner of the restaurant. You said yourself; Mr. Hiyama always sits in the right corner." Rin grinned. "So, it couldn't have been me."

"Then you tell me who it could be," Luka said.

"Mr. Hiyama's favorite song was called "Just Be Friends". He said it reminded him of a certain someone who he was childhood friends with. He and the friend grew closer together until they were almost a couple. But then he said that it didn't work out, and they broke apart." Rin paused. "Mr. Hiyama described her as beautiful with **long, silky pink hair** and **hypnotizing green eyes**. Sounds like someone familiar, doesn't it?"

_Luka has long pink hair and green eyes_, Len thought.

Haku realized this too. She grabbed her cell phone and called the police. "We have a suspect for murder at the Classical Grill. Please come immediately."

"Detective Yowane, is it? We're already there and we have the suspect. She tried running, but we got her."

Rin put the phone down. Everyone looked at each other.

"Well, that was interesting," Dell said. "You've got the skills of a detective. Haku was right. You're smart kids."

"Good job, Rin." Haku said. "That was awesome."

For some reason, Len felt that something wasn't right. "I don't get it. Why did Luka say that _**Rin**_ killed Kiyoteru? She could have blamed one of the cooks. It would have been a lot more believable. Unless…"

"Unless she wanted to eliminate Rin," Dell finished. "But why? Did you guys know her and do something to make her mad?"

"No, when she employed us was the first time we ever met her," Len answered, perplexed. "That aside, maybe she didn't actually kill Kiyoteru. We should ask her if he's really dead. If he's not, we could find him."

"Good idea. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Haku pulled into the police station. They all got out. Haku stopped Rin before she ran intot the building.<p>

"If Luka really is trying to eliminate you, we should give you a disguise." Haku tied Rin's hair in pigtails at the sides of her head. Then she gave her a pair of glasses and a hat. Haku examined her handiwork. "Hmm…" She took off her jacket and put it on Rin. "Perfect. Now stay behind a bit. Don't make it look like you're with us."

Len, Haku and Dell entered the police station. Rin counted to 20 then walked in as well. She saw Dell ask to be let in to Luka's room, Room 24. The person behind the counter handed him the key.

Rin walked up to the desk. "I'd like the key to Room 25, please." She was handed the key. Rin took slow deliberate steps toward the room.

When she got to the room, she stood outside, wondering if she should go in or not. Rin turned the doorknob. Inside of Room 25 was a pink haired girl. She was dancing around, humming a song to herself.

When she saw Rin, her eyes lit up. "Hello! I'm Miki!" She looked to her right. "See Piko? Someone did come and visit me. I told you one day, someone would."

Rin stared at the space, confused. "There's no one there."

Miki frowned. "What do you mean? This," she said, pointing to her right. "Is Piko. Go on. Introduce yourself, Piko."

A long silence passed.

"Um…"

"Shh! Piko's not finished yet."

Rin was getting impatient. "Look, I can't see your imaginary friend. So, if you don't have anything else to say, I'm leaving now." Rin turned to the door.

"Wait! Don't go!"Miki cried. "Piko isn't imaginary! He's right here! Can't you see him? The short, white haired boy?"

Rin glared at Miki. "Shut up. I'm not an idiot. There is no one in this room except for you and me."

Miki flushed bright red. "You're the one who's wrong. Piko's as real as you are! You probably have something wrong with you eyes."

"I do not!" Rin snapped. "You're just a crazy lunatic!"

"I AM NOT A CRAZY LUNATIC!" Miki screamed. "IF ANYONE'S CRAZY, IT'S YOU!"

The door slammed open. Two security guards ran in. One grabbed Rin, and the other grabbed Miki, who was still screaming obscenities.

Haku, Dell and Len came into the room too. Len ran to Rin. "Rin! Calm down." He looked at the security guard. "Can you please let her go? It was just a misunderstanding."

The guard grunted and let Rin go. Len led Rin to the door. He pointed at a sign on the door. It said:

**Miki Furukawa: Schizophrenia**

"You should have read the sign," Len scolded Rin.  
><em>*(schizophrenia is a mental illness that basically makes you see, hear, touch, smell, and taste things that aren't really there.)<em>

"So did you learn anything from Luka?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, Kiyoteru is at her house, in the basement. We're going there right now." Len showed Rin the address written on the paper.

"Why'd she tell you so willingly? Isn't that a bit suspicious?"

Dell nodded. "Yes, so we're going to have to be really careful."

* * *

><p>Haku drove to Luka's house. It was actually pretty far away. They all got out and stared at it.<p>

"Wow, I didn't know Luka was rich…" Len said.

In front of them was a mansion. No, a better word for it was a castle. It had a gate and even towers.

"If this is a castle, then the basement is a…dungeon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm ending in a cliff hanger again. I kind of, not really, used a bit of iNSaNiTY by Miki. Not that much, but a teeny bit. Also, if you have something you'd like to happen in it, please review!

Thanks for reading!


	4. 4: Insanity Castle Stained with Blood

**A/N:** Three subscribers! Aw, you shouldn't have. Thank you so much, **RPR, Clavemien Nigram Rosa** and **vanillasoftserve. **Reviews, favorites, alerts, PMs they make my day! Oh, and **RPR** recommended a fanfiction to me! If you've read a good one before, please tell me. For more information (haha), visit my profile.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So, uh, let's go in." Dell suggested.<p>

Rin strode up to the gate and kicked it open. "Wow, it wasn't even locked." She started towards the looming castle/mansion.

"Wait up, Rin!" Len shouted after her.

The interior of the castle was pristine and polished, almost like a real castle. The floors and walls were made of shining white marble, expensive tapestries hung from the walls. The ceiling was so high, their footsteps echoed throughout the whole building.

Suddenly, a wail rose from the ground.

"That must be from the basement." Haku observed, tapping her foot on the ground.

"And those are probably the stairs leading to it," Dell said, pointing at a set of spiral stairs that seemed to lead deep underground.

It took at least ten minutes for the foursome to make it down to the basement. What they saw there surprised them immensely.

"There are so many people here."

Indeed, there were. Hundreds of people were locked inside cells in the basement of the huge castle. Furthermore, all the people were all men.

Rin walked up to the closest cell. "What are you all doing here?"

The man looked at her. "We're all ex-lovers of women who didn't want us anymore. A lady named Luka put all of us in here."

Len remembered the reason why they were here. "Do you know a man named Kiyoteru Hiyama, by any chance?"

"That would be me," said a man five cells down. He had short brownish black hair, a pair of glasses he kept pushing up his nose and he was dressed in a very sophisticated suit.

Rin walked over to the cell. "Well, we're going to set you free." Kiyoteru grinned. "But. You have to prove to the police that I didn't kill you."

"Thank you so much." Kiyoteru said, reaching his hand through the bars to shake hands. "I'm Kiyoteru Hiyama. Young lady, what is you're name?"

"Rin. Rin Kagamine." She answered, shaking his hand stiffly.

Something flashed in her mind. Suddenly, Rin was extremely mad. She glared at Kiyoteru and stabbed his hand with a knife she didn't even know she had.

Kiyoteru let out a blood-curdling scream. Rin ripped the knife out of his hand and turned on Haku, Len and Dell.

Len was confused and startled. Rin's eyes were glittering, a crazed expression on her face. "Rin…?"

In less than ten seconds, Haku, Dell and Len were on the ground, bleeding onto the black polished tiles. Rin stood over them, cackling wildly.

"Rin…What happened to you?" Len asked, looking into her crazed eyes.

Rin just stared coldly at him. "Who are you?"

Len felt a cold icicle pierce his heart. "I'm your brother, Len. You remember me right?" Len was almost pleading.

"I don't know any of you." She snarled.

The edges of Len's vision were getting fuzzy.

"This was a trap. And we fell right in it." Dell hissed.

Rin took her blade and ran it through all the cells, cackling the whole time. Soon, the basement was covered in a thin layer of blood.

* * *

><p>"Those detectives aren't back yet." Officer Kaito observed. "Do you think we should go after them?"<p>

Chief Meiko checked her watch. "Yeah, they've been gone for a long time. Haku said she'd come back as soon as they got the Kiyoteru guy." She looked at Kaito. "We should go check on them. Maybe they ran into trouble."

* * *

><p>As soon as Kaito and Meiko stepped foot in the mansion, they heard a demented laugh. They stared at each and ran down the spiral stairs.<p>

Kaito gagged at the scent of blood that filled the air. Meiko gripped the hand rail. "What…"

They saw Haku, Dell and Len lying on the ground near the stairs, all unconscious. Blood spattered the walls and in the middle of all of it was Rin, sitting in a puddle of blood, calmly cleaning her blade.

Kaito gulped. "What should we do, chief?"

Meiko snapped to attention. "First, let's get these three to safety," she said, pointing at Len , Haku and Dell. "I'll call for more people. You carry the boy up to the car and wait for an ambulance."

Kaito obeyed, holding his breath as he stopped to pick up Len.

Ten minutes later, a line of police cars were at the entrance, plus five ambulances. The police officers carried Haku, Dell and the rest of the men into the ambulances.

At first, the officers were afraid to approach Rin. Finally, Meiko gagged and bound Rin's hands behind her back. Rin struggled the whole time, so Meiko gave her an anesthetic.

In three hours, the police had cleaned everything up and the castle was vacant.

* * *

><p>Len woke up in the hospital, machines beeping around him. <em>How did I get here?<em>

"You're awake." Len looked up and saw Haku and Dell sitting in his room. They both had bandages and slings covering their bodies.

"How long has it been?" Len asked.

"Five days," Dell replied. "You were hurt the most."

"Where's Rin? Is she alright?"

Haku sighed. "Rin's under heavy surveillance at the police station. She wasn't hurt physically, but I think it left her with a mental scar."

"Is she…back to normal?"

Haku shook her head. "We haven't been told anything. We're just as in the dark as you are."

"Rest up. You can see Rin after you're completely healed."

* * *

><p>Len was finally admitted from the hospital. The first thing he did was run over to the police station.<p>

"Rin Kagamine, please."

The officer behind the desk looked up. "I'm sorry, only family members are allowed to see her right now."

"I'm her brother." The officer nodded and gave Len the key.

A security guard gave him the okay to enter. Len read the sign on the door.

**Rin Kagamine: Psychopath (Dangerous)**

He heaved a sigh and entered the room. Rin sat on her bed, staring at blank space.

"Rin?" Rin looked up, but she stayed silent. "How are you?"

"Is this what you call fear?"

Len stared at Rin. "You're scared? Of what?"

Rin took a shuddering breath. "I'm scared of…myself. What I did…I saw it all. It was like I was in a little room in my mind and my body just did whatever it wanted to do." She buried her head in her arms. "My mind replays it over and over again."

Len patted her awkwardly patted her head. "It's not your fault. Haku said that Luka confessed that she and Kiyoteru were working together. Kiyoteru injected some drug into your bloodstream when he shook hands with you. So it's not your fault, okay?"

Rin showed Len her hands. They were covered in scars. "That doesn't change the fact that I hurt people with these two hands. It doesn't change the fact that I—I hurt you." A tear leaked out the side of Rin's eye.

Len was stunned. In all the years he had lived with Rin, he had never seen her cry, never seen a single tear come out of her eye. And how'd she get those scars?

"After the police got me, they locked me in this room. I was still insane. The only way I could get myself back was through pain. So I cut my hands over and over until I was sane again." By now, Rin was sobbing.

Len hugged Rin. "It's okay Rin. It's okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, this chapter was kind of bloody. Sorry about that. I thought it was getting boring, so I picked it up a notch. By the way, what happened in this chapter has nothing to do with psychopathic personality disorder. It's just me and my imagination.

Thanks for reading!


	5. 5: A Game of Dancing Dolls

**A/N:** _Eh?_ Two favorites! God, I love you guys so much! Thank you **akuma-chan25300** and **Celestt**! I thought I'd only have three people who read my story when I started. Oh! Also, please check **Celestt** out. She's written great stories!  
>Also, please tell me the rate you'd like me to update at. I can'tupdate on Sundays, cause I'm busy, but that's about it. Please take the poll on my profile.<p>

Yosh! (quoting Misa-chan) Onto this chapter. If you know anything about ASPD, then you'll know what Rin's doing with Mikuo. If not, it's nothing dirty, folks. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed through the window, waking Len up. He looked over at Rin's bed and was alarmed to find that she wasn't there.<p>

Len rushed into the kitchen. Rin sat at the table, calmly eating a bowl of cereal. When Len rushed in, she stared at him. "Look! Sleeping Beauty woke up."

Len groaned. "Why didn't you tell me you woke up or something? You scared the hell out of me." He looked at the clock. "Crap! It's already that late?" He rushed back to his room to change and brush his hair and teeth.

Rin watched her brother leave. When he was gone, she breathed a sigh of relief. The truth was she had stayed up all night. As soon as she closed her eyes, she was haunted with _**that**_ event.

Len came back, his clothes a bit wrinkled and his hair still kind of messy. He grabbed two slices of bread. "Let's go."

On the walk to school, Rin tried to forget the events. _Gah! I give up. I need to do something to distract myself._

She spotted a teal-haired boy who didn't look half bad.

_Hmm…_ Rin smiled. _Back to my old habits._

* * *

><p><em>The teal-haired boy's name was Mikuo Hatsune. He was probably related to Miku, with the same last name and hair color. He's popular and is adored by many girls, but they're afraid to talk to him because they think he's kind of scary. He eats lunch behind the school, away from his friends.<em>

These facts swirled around in Rin's head all day, along with the plan that was rapidly forming in her head. At lunch, she launched into action.

Rin waited for Mikuo to go behind the school to eat his lunch, then she stood with her back against the school, dangling her hand just in Mikuo's line of sight.

Due to her mental illness, Rin didn't experience many emotions first-hand, so she observed other people. For example, she had observed many girls confess their love to guys before. It was actually quite simple, because Len was also pretty popular with girls.

_I can pull this off_, Rin thought. She took a deep breath.

"Come out. I can see your hand." Mikuo called out.

_So I have to act embarrassed now._ Rin made herself blush and stepped out from behind the building, looking at her feet.

"He-hello, Mi-Mikuo." _Now, look up._ "Ca-can I eat lun-ch with you?"

Mikuo shrugged. "Fine by me." He moved over on the bench. Rin sat down hesitantly. For a few minutes, they ate in silence.

Rin looked over a Mikuo. He was chewing on a leek. "S-so, you like leeks?" she asked.

Mikuo looked over at her. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess."

_Good, he doesn't suspect anything_. "I like—like…I like leeks too!" she burst out. In her head, Rin was laughing. _I like leeks? Pfft._

"Oh, you do? Would you like one?" Mikuo asked.

Rin started shaking her head, then stopped. _If I really liked him, I'd accept it. _"Um, sure."

She held the leek in her hand. _How do you even eat this thing?_

"So, did you come to talk about something?"

Rin started. _This is going a lot faster than I thought._ "Ye-yeah." She flushed bright red. "I wanted to tell you…" Rin cleared her throat. "That is, I've always li—" _Wait a bit…Now!_

"I've always liked you, Mikou Hatsune!"she yelled, then clapped her hand over her mouth._ Perfect._

Mikuo looked startled. "Oh…kay, then, I uh…" He blushed. "What am I supposed to say?"

_Idiot._ "Can you go out with me?" Rin asked.

"Um, sure, but I'm not that great of a guy." Mikuo answered.

Rin beamed and skipped away. When Mikuo was out of earshot, she sagged against the wall. _That should keep me busy for awhile._

* * *

><p>Mikuo watched Rin skip away. A grin broke out across his face. <em>Not bad acting, Rin Kagamine, not bad at all.<em>

"But, I don't think I did half bad, either," Mikuo said out loud. Smiling, he shook his head. "Ah, this'll be so much fun. Two people who aren't serious, dating."

He jumped off the bench. "This'll keep me entertained for awhile."

* * *

><p>"Rin, come on, we'll be late to work." Len complained.<p>

"Wait, I'm waiting for someone."

Len's eyes widened. "Rin, not again. It's not nice. If you want a boyfriend, then find someone that you'll actually stick with, not some random guy." Rin just grinned. Len sighed. "Who is it this time?"

Rin played with her fingers. "Mikuo Hatsune." She looked up at Len. "He's not ugly either. In fact, he's better looking than you," she laughed, tapping Len on the nose.

"Mikuo! Mikuo's my friend, you know!"

Rin's eyes lit up. "Really? Then let's drag him to work with us." Her eyes snapped to door. "Here he comes."

"Hey." Mikuo said, saluting to Len.

Len opened his mouth, but closed it seconds after. He didn't want to get in the way of Rin's game, neither did he want to hurt his friend's feelings. Instead, he said, "Hey. Can you come with me to work today? Rin insists on it."

Len turned to say something to Rin, but she was already walking in the direction of Haku and Dell's building.

Len started to run after her, but Mikuo caught his arm. "Wait. Can I talk to you for a bit?"

Len turned to look at Mikuo. "What?"

"It's about Rin." Mikuo winked. "I think you know this already, I'm a really observant person. And through observing, I've figured out your situation. I know about Rin's mental illness, and what she's doing. Let her play for a bit, alright?"

Len was surprised that Mikuo knew so much, but he agreed. "Okay, but, if she starts going too far, stop her."

Mikuo laughed. "Sure. Race ya?" And he took off.

Len stood there, not entirely sure what had just happened. Then his thoughts caught up and a question appeared in his head. _How does Mikuo know where the Detective Agency is? That stalker._

* * *

><p>Haku heard a knock on the door. It's probably Rin and Len. When she opened the door, she saw Rin followed by Len and another boy, both panting heavily.<p>

"Well, well. What have we here?" Haku smiled at the boy. "Hi! I'm Haku Yowane. And you are?"

"Mikuo Hatsune." He grabbed Rin's hand. "I'm dating Rin right now." Rin blushed. _Idiot, why'd he tell Haku?_

"Oh?" Haku raised an eyebrow at Rin. Then her expression became serious. "Come inside. We have a case."

Rin, Len and Mikuo sat down in Haku and Dell's office.

"Just a few minutes ago, Chief Police Officer Meiko called and said that Officer Kaito was dead. Cause of death was poison, and they think it was suicide. He was found laying face down on his desk, a bottle of medicine and a pile of books next to him. Meiko reported that he called her three hours ago, saying goodbye. She thought he was just goofing off, so she didn't investigate. Then she walked in, and found him in that state."

Mikuo whistled. "Wow, wonder why he did that."

"Get in the van; we're heading to the police station."

* * *

><p>Meiko led them to Kaito's office. The detectives surveyed the scene. Like Meiko described, there was a bottle of medicine and a pile of books next to Kaito. In front of him was a book that was open.<p>

"Did you take his pulse?"Dell asked.

"Yep. There was none."

Haku walked up to Kaito, followed by Dell, Rin and Len. Mikuo kept his distance.

After circling the dead officer for a few minutes, all four came to the same conclusion.

"He's not dead."

"What? But his pulse is gone."

Haku walked up to Meiko. "Number one: When someone is poisoned, their fingernails turn light blue." She pointed at Kaito's fingers. "They're not light blue."

"Number two: You said this was three hours ago? In three hours, a corpse should start to smell." Dell pointed out. They all agreed it didn't smell like a rotting corpse.

Len stepped up. "Number three: See this red band her?" Len pointed at a portion of flesh on Kaito's wrist that was a bit red. "Again, three hours ago. That's a long time. I bet Kaito got bored and was reading this book. He propped his head on his hand. From experience, I know that doing that will leave a mark that will fade within a few minutes. Yet, this is still here, so that means he had been reading not a few minutes ago."

"So, what about the pulse?" Meiko challenged.

Rin walked up to Kaito's body. "There is a trick you can use to stop your pulse." She reached into Kaito's armpits and pulled out two rubber balls. "If you stick a rubber ball underneath your armpit, then your pulse in your arm will stop. You probably checked his pulse using his wrist. Therefore, you wouldn't have felt a pulse."

Kaito raised his head. "Yeah, they're right. I'm not dead."

Meiko glared at Kaito. "Then why'd you fake your death?"

Kaito grinned at Meiko. "Because I wanted to see if Chief would cry if I died." Meiko hit Kaito on the head.

"Shut up, idiot! Why would I care about you?" she yelled. Meiko stomped out of the room, but everyone saw her smiling as she left.

"Well, that was interesting." Mikuo commented. "You two would make great detectives."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, fellow Spiral readers, I took that rubber ball thing from Spiral. Also, the name of the chapter I sort of took from Kiyoteru, Ayumu and Kyrie, from Spiral.

This chapter was a bit long, but I wanted to fit Mikuo and Kaito into it. What was Rin doing? A common trait among antisocial is the ability to manipulate people easily. Of course, here Rin kind of failed because Mikuo was acting too, but whatever.

Thanks for reading!


	6. 6: An Empty Well

**A/N:** Hi! Yesterday I wrote a one-shot collection thing of haikus. Please read it. It took me a long time to count all of the 5-7-5 syllables. I'm not so good at romance, but I'd like to know what you think of it. It's called Haikus of Silent Love.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next three days passed normally. Now it was Friday.<p>

"Hey, Rin. It's Friday, so you want to go somewhere tonight," Mikuo suggested.

Rin stared blankly Mikuo. It took her a few seconds to see Mikuo. "Oh! Um, sure." She rubbed her eyes and tried to clear her head.

"Great. I was thinking we could see a movie, then go a fast food restaurant to eat. How about it?" Mikuo noticed Rin drifting away again.

"Rin!" Mikuo snapped his fingers in front of her face. She blinked, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of tired." Rin looked up at Mikuo again. "What did you say again?"

Mikuo sighed and repeated what he said.

* * *

><p>The movie theatre wasn't far from the school, so Rin and Mikuo walked to it. Mikuo bought a big bag of popcorn. They settled into the comfortable seats in the theatre.<p>

Rin sank down deep in her seat. The lights were all out, the movie theatre was completely dark. _I'm so tired_, Rin thought, her eyelids drooping.

Her eyes snapped open. _No! Don't fall asleep!_ Rin gripped Mikuo's arm. "Make sure I don't fall asleep," she hissed in his ear.

Mikuo nodded. He offered Rin the bag of popcorn. The popcorn's buttery smell wafted up to Rin's nose and added to the nausea she felt. She quickly pushed the bag away.

After the movie ended, Mikuo told Rin about a fast-food place he loved. They had a special burger that had leeks in it.

Rin listened to Mikuo chatter away about the amazing leek burgers. Rin's ears felt like they were filled with cotton. She could barely hear Mikuo. Her vision blurred for a second. Rin pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. _I really need to sleep._ _But if I do, then_ **that** _will come._

Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion crashed over Rin. Her legs buckled. Mikuo grabbed her arm before she fell.

"Sheesh Rin. Don't wear yourself out." He put Rin on his back and turned around, walking towards Len and Rin's house.

* * *

><p>Len opened the door to find Mikuo with Rin on his back. Unconcious.<p>

"What did you—"

Mikuo put his hand out. "_**I **_did nothing. She just collapsed while we were walking."

Len glared at Mikuo. "Prove yourself."

Mikuo sighed. "I don't know, okay? I don't have any witnesses or anything. Just, trust me."

Len kept glaring at Mikuo. "So if it wasn't you, then who."

"You don't know?" Mikuo asked, surprised. Len shook his head. "Rin hasn't been sleeping. I don't know why, but she's got dark circles under her eyes and I've seen her almost falling asleep."

"She did tell me that her mind keeps replaying…_that_." Len thought it over. "Whatever. Come in."

"What's _that_?"

"You don't want to know."

Mikou rolled his eyes. "You know me. Of course I want to know."

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you'll wish you didn't know." Len started recounting what happened at the castle.

* * *

><p><em>Crap! I fell asleep. Argh…<em>

Rin opened her eyes to find herself in a dream. _At least it's not—_

"Len, you're so cute! That joke's hilarious!"

Rin froze. She knew that voice. _Mother…_

"I'm so glad you're my son," a deep resonating voice said.

She turned around and saw her parents, each holding one of Len's hands. _No! I don't want to see this again._

Five feet behind the three was a younger Rin. She walked with her head down, her feet shuffling.

_No! Not this! Anything but this._ Rin clapped her hands over her ears, but her parent's voices still infiltrated though.

"I'm happy too! With you as our son, we don't need to have any more children," Rin's mother cried.

"But what about me?" The younger Rin asked. "Aren't I important to you too? You love me too, right?" There was desperation in the young Rin's eyes and voice.

"Len, you handsome devil. When you grow up, every girl out there will fall for you," Father said.

"Oh, you." Mother batted at Father's hand playfully. "But, you're right. Our little Len will become a handsome boy someday." Both parents ignored Rin's questions.

Rin felt her younger self's feelings. She felt rejected, alone, and invisible.

The younger Rin stopped walking. She tried to move her legs, but something kept her in place. Her family kept walking. "Mommy! Daddy! Len!" Rin cried out, but no sounds left her mouth. They were leaving her behind. "Come back! You love me too, right? Right? MOMMY!" Rin screamed, but no one heard.

"But, you know, they don't actually love you," a little voice in Rin's head said. "They don't care about you. You don't even exist in their eyes."

"That's not true! Mommy, Daddy and Len love me very much. They just don't show it…" The more RIn thought about it, the truer the voice was. "No! THEY LOVE ME! I'M NOT WORTH NOTHING! I'M RIN KAGAMINE, THEIR BELOVED DAUGHTER!" By know, tears were streaming down Rin's cheeks.

Rin collapsed on the ground, sobbing. "They do love me. They do."

"Oh, really. If they really loved you, would they treat you like that?" the voice asked.

"No…"

"Exactly." Rin felt a cold hand grab her heart. She clutched her chest. When the hand was gone, her tears were dry. And so were the feelings that had belonged in the well of her heart.

"They don't love me. They never looked back to see if I was okay. They never cared. I'm just Rin Kagamine, the daughter who doesn't exist." Rin stood up, a hard, cold defiance in her eyes. "Yes, that's right. I'm no one. No one in this world loves me."

What Rin didn't know was that Len had looked back.

* * *

><p>Rin lost the connection to her younger self. She sucked in a deep breath. That was the day her psychopathy was born. Rin hated remembering all those feelings. <em>I'm better an empty well than a well overflowing with pain and sadness. <em>

_Plus, I'm better off now. I know that Len loves me, and that's all I need._

"You're really funny, Len." Rin whipped around. _Again?_

No. Now Len was the age he was now. At his side was a long blonde haired girl. She had brilliant blue eyes, much like Rin's. She was smiling at Len

"Why, thank you Lily." Len smiled back. There was something in that smile…

"I love you, Len."

"I love you too, Lily." They leaned in and kissed.

When they passed Rin, Lily tapped Len's shoulder and pointed at her. "Look, it's your sister."

Len stared at Rin. His gaze was cold "What about her? I don't need a mirror image with you, Lily." Laughing they walked past her without so much as a second glance.

Rin was frozen. _Len doesn't need me anymore? So, he doesn't actually love me? But…_

A cold hand gripped her heart, just like with the younger Rin. "See? I'm right. Even your "beloved" brother doesn't actually love you."

Rin grabbed her head. "Shut up! This is just a dream. It's not true. Len loves me, even if no one else in the world does."

"If you say so," the voice replied.

_But what if he really didn't…_

* * *

><p>Rin's eyes snapped open. A concerned Len and Mikuo stood above her. <em>So it <strong>was<strong> a dream._

Rin sat up and hugged Len. "Say you love me, Len. Say it!"

"I-I love you Rin. I always will, because you're my precious sister."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** No, it's not romance, just sibling-ly love. I didn't really like the ending, but I promise I'll do better in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	7. 7: Ice Block Scars

**A/N:** A subscriber! Thank you to **EverlastingDayDreamer**. I'll read your stories if you post any! Just in case I didn't make it clear, there will be no twincest in this fanfic. Zero.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rin flopped back onto the couch.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Mikuo asked.

"I'm fine."

Len looked at Rin skeptically. "Are you sure?"

Rin pressed her lips together. She hated making Len worry. "I feel a bit sick," she admitted. Actually, she felt nauseas, dizzy, light-headed and really hot.

Len put his hand to his forehead and his other hand on Rin's "Woah! Rin you're burning up! Go to your bedroom and rest." Len ordered, pointing to the bedroom.

Rin quickly obeyed, not wanting to make Len anymore worried.

Mikuo poked Len in the shoulder. "So, what about work?"

"Ah! I completely forgot. I have to call Haku!" Len pulled out his cell phone and dialed Haku's number.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello, Dell. Rin and I aren't coming to work today."

"Trying to skip out on the job, huh?"

Len blushed. "No, Rin got a fever, so I'm staying home to watch over her. I'll work extra tomorrow to make up for it."

Dell grunted. "You don't need to do that. Haku was just going to call to tell you that you get a day off today."

"Why?"

"Because we're having a PAR-TAY!" Haku yelled. Her speech sounded slurred. This was followed by a bout of raucous laughter.

"Eh, that was Haku. She's drunk already. Whatever. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye-" Dell hang up the phone before Len even finished speaking.

Mikuo raised an eyebrow at Len. "Those are some interesting people you're working for."

* * *

><p>The next day, Rin's fever was gone.<p>

Rin and Len arrived at the detective agency early. Len started to open the door, but Rin grabbed his shoulder. "You heard Haku yesterday. Last time there was alcohol in the air, you almost threw up. Wait outside."

Len nodded, feeling queasy just thinking about the smell. Rin opened the door. Sure enough, the air was thick with the smell of alcohol. Rin entered the office. Haku was slumped over her desk, asleep.

Dell, however, was wide awake. He was talking with someone on the phone. He put a finger up, motioning for Rin to be quiet. Dell scribbled something on a pad of paper.

"Okay, new case," he said, hanging up. He turned to Rin. "Where's that brother of yours?"

Rin pointed at the door. Dell frowned. "Kids these days need so much." Grunting, he stood up and found some air freshener. "Spray this around, then tell him to come inside."

Rin took the bottle and sprayed it everywhere. She walked outside and grabbed Len's hand, pulling him inside.

Dell had woken up Haku, who was looking rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Meiko got a call from a lady. She said she found her husband dead when she came home. We don't know the cause of death because she was too scared to touch him. We don't have many details, so we have to go to her house."

* * *

><p>The police were already at the house. Meiko led the detectives to the room the dead man was in. "We can't tell the cause of the death just by looking."<p>

The room contained a bed, a desk, a lamp and a window. All these things were pretty close together.

Haku passed pairs of gloves around. They stepped up to the dead man to get a closer look at him. He wore a red shirt and jeans. Around 28 years old. Rin pointed at the fabric around the man's chest.

"Is that torn there?" They all looked closer and found that, indeed it was torn.

Haku brought out a pair of scissors. "Shall we?" She cut the man's shirt off. Right above his heart, there was a puncture. A bit of blood leaked out of the wound, but otherwise he looked fine. "So he didn't die from blood loss or any regular knife."

Dell put his hand over the wound. "The area around it is colder than the rest of his body."

Rin asked Meiko if they could interview the wife. Meiko said they could and went off to find the lady.

Minutes later, Meiko led a lady to the room. She looked scared. "You-ou wanted to as-ask me som-something?"

"Do you freeze blocks of ice?" RIn asked.

_What kind of question is that?_ Len wondered

The lady looked surprised. "Well, actually, yes we do. We've been buying blocks of ice because our freezer broke."

"Are the ice blocks perfectly cut cubes?"

"Ye-yes, I'm pretty sure they are."

Rin held her hand out. "Can I see your hands, please?"

The lady put her hands out. They were perfectly normal hands. Rin thanked the lady and let Haku interrogate her.

"Did you figure it out?" Len asked.

"I know the cause of death, but I don't know who did it."

Haku turned around. "Really? What's the cause of death?"

"He was stabbed by an icicle. The icicle prevented much blood to flow out, but the fact he was wearing a red shirt helped hide any blood. Then the window melted the ice and evaporated the water."

Dell thought it over. "That makes sense. But why'd you ask to see her hand?"

"If ice is sharp and cleanly cut, it could easily cut your hand if you're not careful. And if she was planning on killing her husband, she'd probably be trembling and would accidentally cut her hand." Rin sighed. "But that isn't the case."

Meiko grabbed Rin's wrist. "Aha! So it was _**you**_ who killed this man."

"What? I've never seen him in my whole life."

Meiko grinned at her grimly. "All the evidence points to you. You seem to know a lot about this case." She flipped Rin's hand around. "And you have scars on your hand. Plus, we know that you're a psychopath, so I wouldn't put it past you."

Rin felt anger fill her. "Let go of me, you old hag! I don't even know this man. Why would I want to kill him?"

"No one knows how a psychopath thinks."

Rin gritted her teeth. "No one understands how a psychopath thinks because the people who misunderstand are a horde of idiots!"

Meiko glared at Rin. "What did you just call me?"

"I called you an idiot. That's what. A dirty, lying, old hag of an idiot!"

Meiko slapped Rin. Then she took several deep breaths. "Do you have any people who can prove me wrong?"

Rin grinned. "Actually, yes." She pointed at Len. "I was at home all day from the time school ended to this morning. Then I was at school until I came to the detective agency when you called."

Meiko frowned. "Your logic has a lot of holes." She turned to Len. "Did you watch her all night yesterday?"

"Well, no…but I'm sure she stayed in her room all the time."

"You don't know for sure. She could have snuck out when you weren't watching, then returned and acted like nothing happened."

Rin found an opening. "There's no way I could come here and go back home in two hours walking or running."

"You could have stolen a car. I wouldn't put that past you either." Meiko turned to the other police officers. "Give me a pair of handcuffs. We're taking this little girl into custody."

"You can't do that, you old hag!"

Meiko snapped her gaze back to Rin. "Shut up, you little twerp. I can, I'm chief."

Len watched all this helplessly. It was true; he didn't have anything in Rin's defense. Rin was dragged into a police car and sent to the police station. Again.

_Why am I so useless?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry, the plot isn't that good. I'm in a bit of a hurry. The man and lady don't have identities, haha. Bad Meiko! You're a dirty, lying, old hag of an idiot!

Thanks for reading.


	8. 8: Welcome to Mentaland

**A/N: **Thank you to **Kodamnation** for putting this as a favorite. I noticed that in my profile I never said what state I was from. Hel~lo from the Show-Me state! I live in Missouri. And I don't care about stalkers cuz there are tons of Rachel's in MO. I know five, not including myself.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Meiko handed Rin over to Kaito. "Put her where we put all the "Mental" people." She stalked away, still miffed by the old hag comment.<p>

Kaito led Rin to the west wing of the police station. He looked at her pitifully. "You don't look like you deserve to be in here, but chief said so. Sorry." Then he opened the only door and shoved Rin into room. Then he quickly slammed the door shut. Rin heard a lock click.

"Hey! Haven't we met before?" Rin turned to find the Miki girl behind her. "So, want to talk?"

Standing next to Miki was a silver-haired boy with mint green eyes. Rin thought he was a girl at first, because his hair went to his shoulders and he wore a dress that looked very technology-ish.

Miki shoved the boy in front of her. "See? This is Piko. You see him now, right?"

Rin nodded.

"Yay!" Miki turned around. "HEY EVERYONE! THIS IS—" Miki turned to Rin. "What's your name?"

"RIn Kagamine."

"HEY EVERYONE! THIS IS RIN KAGAMINE! SHE'S MY FRIEND, SO HANDS-OFF!" Miki turned back to Rin, grinning. "Let's play a game!"

Miki grabbed Rin's hand, only to have it wrenched off. "What? You don't want to play? But I didn't even tell you what we were playing! Wait, where are you going?"

Rin was walking down the hall. There were some people standing outside, but most people were probably behind the many doors that lined the halls.

Rin opened up a random door. It was empty. Curious, she opened some other doors. They were all empty.

Finally, Rin opened a door to an occupied room. Inside, a short green-haired girl sat, staring at the desk. Her hand reached out, but then her other hand snatched it. She froze and slowly put her hands back in her lap.

"Hello." The girl jumped and turned to Rin, a guilty look in her eyes.

"I-I wasn't doing anything! Nothing, honest!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "I don't care what you were doing. I'd just like to ask what this place is."

The girl looked genuinely relieved. "First, introductions. My name's Megumi Nakajima. But you can call me Gumi for short. And you?"

"Rin Kagamine," Rin answered briskly. "So, can you tell me about this place?"

"Don't be so impatient. The only reason a person is sent here is because they have a mental illness and then they have to be dangerous in some way, shape or form."

Rin eyed Gumi. "No offense, but you don't look so dangerous to me."

Gumi blew out a breath, making her green bangs fly off her forehead. "Everyone tells me that. They're always saying things like, "Oh Gumi, you're so cute! It's hard to believe you're a pyromaniac."  
>*(<em>Pyromania is an impulse control disorder where the people burn things to feel happy<em>.)

"You're a pyromaniac? So, what'd you do to be labeled dangerous?"

Gumi grinned and winked at Rin. "I burned down my house and that caused my whole neighborhood to burn down. It was really beautiful." She pouted. "But then the big, bad firemen came and put it out. Why would anyone put out something so pretty? It's like scribbling over a famous painting."

Rin nodded. "I'd imagine it was pretty beautiful."

Gumi looked surprised. "You think so? Most people look at me like I'm crazy when I say stuff like that."

"I'm a psychopath. Look it up. Burning things is a symptom."

"A psychopath, huh? What'd you do?" A dark look crossed Gumi's face. "It was murder, wasn't it?"

"I didn't actually murder him. They just think I did because all the evidence pointed at me."

Gumi backed up against the desk. Her hand unconsciously reached for the drawer. "That's what everyone says. For all I know, you might be a serial killer."

Rin let out an exasperated breathe. "Look, I didn't kill anyone. I was here once, so they think I did it."

Gumi reached into the drawer and pulled out a pack of matches. When she saw this, she slammed the matches onto the desk and walked away from it. Seeing Rin's questioning glance, she explained. "The police said that if I could avoid setting anything on fire for a whole month, they'd let me go. Then that goddamn chief lady put a pack of matches here. The temptation is really bad."

"Do you want to leave this place?" Rin asked.

"Of course I do! But there's no way out. The only door out is always locked."

_The only door out is always locked. Then how…_ "Oh!" A lightbulb went off in Rin's head. "Come on, we're getting out of here."

Rin grabbed Gumi's wrist and dragged her to the door. "You heard the lock click in place, didn't you?"

Gumi nodded. "It's locked. No doubt about it—"

Rin turned the door knob and the door opened. "I knew it. The officers probably have something that makes the sound of a lock clicking into place. When I came here, the officer who brought me here opened the door without using a key. Now that I think of it, there isn't even a keyhole."

"Wow, you should be a detective," Gumi admired.

"I am."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, that was short and pointless. I don't really have a plot in mind right now, so eh…All I wanted to do was introduce Gumi. Sorry, I'll do better next chapter. Until then, eat, sleep or do whatever it is that you people do.

Thanks for reading!


	9. 9: Rin's Diary: Resolution

**A/N:** I checked my traffic Stats and ohmygosh I can't believe it! **542 visitors! 1, 312 hits!** Thank you all you anonymous people who are currently reading my stories. I feel so loved! And, to the un-anonymous, thank you **Halios Mililios** for putting this as a favorite and subscribing.

This is the first part in a what I'm calling Rin's Diary. Rin was a very intelligent 4 year old, so yes, she can write and spell correctly and all. She was a smart kid! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Len paced back and forth in the room he and Rin shared. "Argh! How come I can't do anything?"<p>

Mikuo, who was sitting Len's bed, shrugged.

In his anger, Len picked up a book and threw it as hard as he could. It hit the bookshelf and bounced off. A small notebook fell from the top of the bookshelf. Len picked it up. **Rin's Diary** it read.

"What is it?" Mikuo asked.

"Rin's diary, apparently. I never knew she had one." Len flipped open the first page. A puff of dust flew out of the book, making Len sneeze. He looked at the first page. December 27, 2002.

"Woah! This is from when she was…" Len calculated the years in his head. "When Rin was 4! That's before she got psychopathy."

"Can we read it?"

At first, Len hesitated. _But, judging by the amount of dust on this thing, she probably completely forgot about it. _"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>December 27, 2002<strong>

It's my birthday today! This is Mommy and Daddy's present to me. Len got a bunch of things; a toy dinosaur, a stuffed banana, a banana split and a toy road roller. Even though I do envy Len a bit, I'm still happy with what I got.

Oh, seriously? I don't want to lie anymore. No one's going to see this anyway. I'll make this diary an overflow folder where I can pour all my true feelings out.

I'm really jealous of Len. Why do Mommy and Daddy give him everything? It's not fair! I'm just as good as he is. We're twins! Why does he get all that, and I get a stupid book? Every day I try as hard as I can to please Mommy and Daddy. But who do they always praise? Len! It's just not fair!

**December 31, 2002**

Today's New Year's Eve. I'll make the wish I make every year.

Please, let the New Year be better than this one. Please, let Mommy and Daddy notice me. Please, let Next Year be a new beginning.

**January 1, 2003**

It's 2003! Am I any taller? Have I accomplished any goals? Do I have any resolutions?

Nope.

Maybe I would. If I weren't just a shadow, maybe people would give me something to try to achieve. But I do have a resolution. This year, I'm going to play an extra hour of piano and violin. Mommy will be so proud! I'll become so good at violin and piano, there's no way she can ignore me. Daddy will buy me a new hair ribbon to celebrate when I win first place in a competition. Len'll give me a hug and tell me good job. I'll succeed at this one resolution. I will!

**January 21, 2003**

They say that if you can stick to a goal for 21 days, it'll become a habit and whatever you want to achieve will be achieved. So that's what I've been doing. For the past 21 days, I've been playing an extra hour of piano and violin.

A competition is coming up! I can't wait! I'll get first place and make everyone happy. Then, everyone will finally see me at the same level as Len.

**February 3, 2003**

Ah! I can barely wait. Tomorrow's the competition. I've sewn a dress using my own clothes and I'm set to go. One more day!

**February 4, 2003**

Did I make any mistakes? Did the judge clap for me? Did I get first place?

WAAHH! I'll never know. Why did I have to get sick today? Why? WHY?

I tried so hard for this. Does god hate me, too? Why can't someone out there just give me _**ONE CHANCE**_? ONE! That's all I need.

* * *

><p>Len bit his lip. He had always wondered why Rin was trying so hard on the piano and violin. The day she got sick, Len had wondered why she had stayed in bed the whole day, crying, refusing to eat or drink.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>February 14, 2003<strong>

It's Valentine's Day. There are lots of kids who live in my neighborhood. There's a school right next to the neighborhood. Parents find it very convenient.

Len walked outside today and a horde of girls came out of nowhere. Each girl held a bag of homemade chocolate. They stood in a line, everyone fighting to be first. Daddy went out with a basket to fit all the chocolate in. They filled up two baskets of chocolate.

Later, Len's friends came over. In a joking tone, Len asked," Did you come here to give Rin chocolate?"

One of his friends answered with a question.

"Who's Rin?"

Len had never mentioned his sister before? His friends didn't even know his _twin_ sister?

I received no chocolate today.

* * *

><p>A knock was heard from the door. Len and Mikuo jumped. Quickly, Len hid the diary under his bed, then went to answer the door.<p>

It was Rin and standing next to her was a green-haired girl. Len thought she was kind of cute.

"How'd you get out?" Len asked.

Rin explained that the door was always open and that the police let them go because they said any "mental" person who could figure that out was perfectly fine.

"Who's she?" Mikuo pointed at the green-haired girl.

"Hi! I'm Gumi." Gumi looked questioningly at Rin. _Should I tell them?_ Rin gave a tiny nod. "I'm a pyromaniac," she added.

"Gumi, Len and Mikuo. Len, Mikuo, Gumi." Rin pointed at each person in turn then walked into the house and headed for the kitchen.

"Er, hi," Len said, awkwardly shaking Gumi's hand. Mikuo did a little wave.

"Len! We need to go shopping. There's barely any food left to feed a starving mouse," Rin yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh, okay. We'll go as soon as Mikuo and Gumi leave," Len shouted back.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Rin picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is that you, Rin? This is Haku. The wife of that man that was killed by the icicle was just found dead." Haku paused.

"The main suspect is you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Rin's Diary probably won't be continued in the next chapter because they'll be solving the case.  
>Eto (haha, I know Japanese! Jk), sorry for the short-ish chapter and slow-ish update. I was caught up in <em><strong>other<strong>_ things.


	10. 10: A Horrible Misunderstanding

**A/N:** Wow, two more subscribers. That would be **ylfrettub** and **Rilliane l'Austriche**. Thank you! Both of them have written stories for Vocaloid, so be sure to read them.

Okay, now for the fun part. Mystery time! See if you can figure it out before it's revealed. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Again? What does Meiko have to say about me this time?"<p>

"Meiko said that—Hey!"

"Hello? This is Chief Meiko. You're top suspect, get over here right now. We're at that house, you know where it is. You'd better get here in less than 15 minutes or else!" Meiko hung up.

RIn explained this to the gathered three people.

"15 minutes! You can't walk here in 15 minutes," Len exclaimed.

"Then it's the 'or else' part."

Mikuo cleared his throat. "I can, uh, you know, drive you there."

Everyone stared at Mikuo. "You can drive?"

"Yeah. I'm 16. Last time I checked, that's the legal age for a driver." Mikuo pulled his keys out of his pocket. "So, anyone up for a ride?"

* * *

><p>Rin jumped out of Mikuo's car as soon as they pulled up at the house. Even driving, it had taken 20 minutes to get to the house. The ground under a second floor window was littered with glass.<p>

Rin ran in the front door and was immediately caught by a police officer. The police officer was Kaito. "I was ordered to escort you, so if you'll come this way."

Kaito led Rin to a room. Haku, Dell and Meiko stood in it, looking down at the dead body of the lady. Meiko looked up and glared at Rin when she entered.

"You're late. Who let you out anyway?"

"No one." Rin smiled sweetly at Meiko. "I'm just smart, so I found a way to break out."

Meiko grunted. "You were reported to have left the station half an hour ago. That would've given you plenty of time to come here and kill this woman."

Len, Gumi and Mikuo entered the room. Mikuo glanced at the body. "How'd she die?"

"We're guessing someone broke the window, came in and stabbed her with a shard of glass." Meiko pointed at the broken window and then the glass shard embedded in the lady's chest.

Haku waved Len over. "Go and investigate the rest of the house." She turned to Dell. "You go with him." They nodded and left. Mikuo followed, but Gumi stood hesitantly at the door.

"How do you plan to defend yourself?" Meiko confronted Rin.

"Simple. It was obviously suicide."

Haku eyed the scene and drew in a sharp breath. "She's right. Looking at it, it was most likely a suicide."

"Explain," Meiko ordered.

"The window? If someone broke in, then the glass would be in the room, not outside. She broke the window herself. Then, the glass shard. She either stabbed herself on purpose or accidently got killed when trying to escape," Rin said.

"So she _**was**_ the one who killed her husband. But she didn't have the cuts on her hands, like you said she would." Haku looked questionably at Rin.

"If you look in her bedroom, you'll most likely find a pair of gloves that have cuts in them. I didn't think of that before."

Meiko nodded, but her expression was peeved, like she sort of wanted Rin to be the murderer. She was _**still **_mad about the old hag comment.

"Let's see what Len and Dell found," Haku said, leading them out of the room.

"This." Dell handed Haku a piece of paper. It was a letter written by the lady.

* * *

><p>To the police:<p>

It was me who killed my husband. I suspected he was visiting another woman. Everyday he came home late with a blissful expression on his face. One time I heard him speaking to someone on the phone affectionately. All the phones in our house are connected, so I picked up the phone to see who it was. The voice was one of a woman's. Furious, I made a knife out of one of the ice blocks we have. The reason I didn't have scars on my hands is because I wore leather gloves when I did it. I killed him that day.

If you are reading this, it means I'm dead. I'll say it straight out. It was suicide. Today, I got a call from that woman. It turns out it was my husband's sister who had leukemia. She had received chemotherapy and now she was fine. I was horrified when I learned this. I had made a terrible mistake.

Please do not arrest the cute little detective girl. She is completely innocent.

This is my last wish. Give everything my husband and I own to my husband's sister. Give her this letter as well. I'm sure she'll hate me for what I did, but I deserve that.

Signed, Iku Acme

* * *

><p>After Haku finished reading the letter out loud. Silence covered the room.<p>

"Idiot woman." Rin muttered, and left.

Everyone dispersed, the police officers leaving in their police cars, Haku and Dell went back to the agency and Rin, Len, Gumi and Mikuo oiled into Mikuo's car.

"So, where next?" Mikuo asked.

"The grocery store. We're low on food," Rin answered.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the grocery store, Rin spotted a boy sitting against the wall.<p>

He looked half-starved, his blonde hair caked with dirt. He wore a coat that was too big, but the thing that caught her attention the most was his eye.

The boy's eye was completely red. Not the iris, or the whites. His whole left eye was blood red. A little yellow bird circled him, chirping a merry melody. The boy watched the bird. He extended his hand out and the little bird landed on his finger.

Rin tapped Len on the shoulder and pointed at the boy. Len's eyes were drawn to the red eye too. "Do you think he's hurt?" Len asked.

Rin shrugged and walked over to the boy. "What're you doing here?"

The boy shrank back. When Rin took a step closer, he scurried farther down the wall._ Is he scared of me?_

"What's wrong with your eye?" Rin asked. The boy's hand flew to his eye, covering it. Rin was getting annoyed with the boy. He was so fearful, and that reminded Rin of vulnerable little animals that she liked to torture when she was seven or eight.

"Can you even talk?" The boy trembled. "Well? Can you?"

"Ye-yes, I can," he squeaked. Rin clenched her fists in annoyance. He even sounded like a worthless little animal.

"Okay, good. Then could you answer my earlier questions?"

The boy shook his head, scared of what the scary girl would do to him when she didn't get the answer she was looking for. _I can't tell her why. She'll just laugh at me, or throw something at me,_ he thought.

Rin grabbed the boy's collar. "You remind me too much of a weak little bird. To think that I pitied you!" Fuming she let go of him and stalked away.

_She…pitied…me? No one pities me. I'm a freak. People laugh at freaks, not pity them. They pay to see them get tortured in circuses._ "WAIT!" the boy yelled. Rin turned around. "My name is, um…" _What was his name again?_ "My name's O-Oli-Olive-er."

"That's great. I don't care." Rin kept walking. Len glanced at his sister as she walked past him. Then he looked at the boy, Oliver, again. Len crouched down next to him. "Sorry about that. Is there something wrong with your eye? Does it hurt?"

_This boy asked me if it hurt? But, no one cares about me, the circus freak._

Len grabbed Oliver's arm. "I'm guessing you don't have anywhere to go. Why don't you come to my house?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay, Oliver's here! I love Oliver because he's so cute. Plus, James is awesome (a typing bird!) Oliver is kind of the circus monster thing in this, and yes I know Luka originally sang it. I like her version better, but Oliver's a better circus monster. For the lady, I chose Iku because I barely even know her, so yeah. If you liked her, then I'm sorry for killing her.

Thanks for reading!


	11. 11: Escapee from the Dark Woods Circus

**A/N:** I got a subscriber. Who, you ask? **RainKissedLeaves.** Who's that? IT'S MY LITTLE SISTER! Gah! I did NOT appreciate that.  
>That aside, I recently have been obsessed with <strong>Paint Tool SAI<strong>. Does anyone know where I can get it and how to hook a tablet to it? Please PM me if you know. I'll probably ask a lot of questions, so if you don't want me to PM you back, just say so.

So, about the chapter. Rin's annoyed of Oliver, which may or may not be revealed in this chapter. Read on to find out! Plus, more of Rin's Diary. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rin tapped her foot irritably. "Why'd you invite <em><strong>him<strong>_ to live here?"

Oliver shivered. Rin was really scary. Why did she instantly get annoyed by him?

"He doesn't have anywhere to go. I'm just doing a small act of kindness," Len shot back.

Rin shot Oliver a look of disgust. Oliver hid behind Len. He wasn't unused to looks of disgust, but there was some particular distaste in Rin's glare. "See? Look at him. He's scared of everything. Before you know it you'll be holding his hand the whole day."

Len took a deep breath. "Oliver, let's go check your eye out," he said pointedly, and pulled Oliver away.

* * *

><p>Oliver sat down on Len's bed. Len left to get something. He came back with a long strip of cloth.<p>

Carefully, Len looped the cloth around Oliver's eye, hiding the red eye. Then he sat back, and admired his handiwork. "Do you want to tell me what happened to you?"

Oliver was silent. _Could he trust Len?_ He reached into his pocket and pulled out James, the little yellow bird. James chirped, and Oliver calmed down a bit.

"I came from a circus. It was called the Dark Woods Circus. They made freaks there. There were two siblings who shared one body, a disfigured diva, extraordinarily tall people, a man who could only eat cold things, and..." Oliver paused. "And there was me, the red-eyed boy with the singing canary."

Len tried to keep up with what Oliver was saying. Two people who shared one body? A man who only ate cold things? What kind of creations were these? "What do you mean by create?"

Oliver's eyes widened. "They built people. Literally. The two-people-one-body thing? They have people who actually cut the two in half and sewed them together."

Len swallowed, trying to imagine being cut and then sown to someone else. "And what did they do to you?"

Oliver clenched his fists as he remembered what they did to him. "They-they…they cut my right eye out. And they put a red crystal in its place. Then they handed me James and told me to sing nonstop for three days to him." His fingers absently stroked James' feathers. "It's strange. James was just a half-starved, crippled bird that they gave me. I must have been hallucinating, but after the three days of singing, James was perfectly fine."

Len thought it over, but he couldn't come up with a explanation other than Oliver had been hallucinating. "How did you get out?"

"I over heard them say that they were getting someone new. A pair of singers, a man and a woman. Together, their voices were amazing. Apart, they were horrible. A strange yet beautiful phenomenon. When they were added to the circus, it started getting crowded. So they threw out the least talented freak, which was me."

"Weren't they afraid you would tell what they did there?"

Oliver snorted. "They expected me to die before I could get anywhere. Turns out, they're wrong."

Len opened his mouth to ask another question. Out of the corner of his eye, Len saw a flash of blonde hair pass the door._ Rin? Was she hiding there listening the whole time?_

Oliver turned to look at the door. "What?"

"Ah…it was nothing. You must be tired. Get some sleep and I'll make you something to eat." Len let Oliver sleep in his bed and left to give him some privacy.

* * *

><p>Len found Rin sitting at her desk. She was drawing a picture.<p>

"What are you drawing?" Rin spun around and hid the picture behind her back.

"Nothing. Just…nothing." She crumbled up the paper into a ball and tossed it into the trash can. Then she announced she was hungry and went to the kitchen.

Len took the picture out of the trash can and unfolded it. Rin had drawn an eye filled with tears and a pair of clenched fists. It dawned on Len. _She can't feel these feelings so she draws them._ Len looked at the picture again. The eye could symbolize sadness and the clenched fists were probably frustration.

_I don't get it._

* * *

><p>Rin was taking a nap. Len took the diary out of its hiding place and went into a little closet to read it.<p>

He flipped it to the page he had dog-eared. March 5…

* * *

><p><strong>March 5, 2003<strong>

Daddy announced that we were going to a circus tomorrow. He handed out flyers. According to the flyer, it's called the Dark Woods Circus. It said, "See creatures you'd only find in your darkest nightmares!"

I think it'll be interesting.

**March 6, 2003**

We went to the circus early this morning. The creatures there were very…strange. There was a girl who was half horse, half human. She looked really sad, but you couldn't really tell because she had a blindfold on.

There were two headed people, blood-crazed people and a dog that ate body parts. Why do people pay to see these grotesque creatures?

But really, I envy them. Even though they're disfigured and ugly. People _**pay**_ to see them. Their existence is _**paid for**_ to be seen. Yet, I, a regular human, am not even glanced at. I'd love to join the ranks of the many freaks. Maybe I could cut off a limb or two. Then I could be the legless monster. Or maybe the one-armed bandit.

Or maybe I could just sell myself to them the way I am now. The Unseen Girl. It has a nice ring to it. Then people will pay to see this invisible girl. Then I won't be invisible anymore. I'll be the Hard-to-notice Girl.

No, even a circus wouldn't want me. I'm probably an orphan who was abandoned and that Mommy and Daddy regret buying. Yeah, the one orphan nobody wants. That actually sounds pretty likely. Except Len is the mirror image of me, so it's impossible.

**March 8, 2003**

Mommy forgot my name today. Daddy had to remind her, but he paused as if he forgot for a second too. I think I'll sell myself to the circus when I grow older. I'll cut off an arm and give it to the flesh-eating dog. That'll entertain people.

* * *

><p>Len sucked in a breath. Was Rin really thinking things like this when she was four? And it was a huge coincidence for the Dark Woods Forest to come up again.<p>

Something clicked in Len's head. _That makes sense now!_

The reason Rin doesn't like Oliver is because she…envies him? She wants to be noticed so much she'd cut off an arm and sell herself to the circus.

A tear dripped down Len's cheek. _That's so sad…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Awww, poor Rinny. And, yes, she is jealous of a circus freak. Makes a lot of sense, doesn't it? Whatever. Guess who the singing couple is. It is a couple you know. Hint: Think of a song.

Thanks for reading!


	12. 12: Two Beautiful Melodies

**A/N:** So, um, yesterday I slacked off and didn't write a chapter. Ehehehe…  
>*ahem* WELL. I'd like to thank <strong>XXserinetyXX<strong>, **Satohika358**, and **MOSHIxMOSHI** for subscribing. Please come up to the stage to receive your rose (XD). Ahaha, just kidding.

No one guessed who the singing couple was! Oh well, you'll find out in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rin closed her eyes and was immediately plunged into an old memory.<p>

She was in a tree. Her younger self sat a few branches below Rin. _Oh, this…_

Little Rin stared at the house. She was sitting in the tall sycamore tree in the backyard. In her right hand, Rin held a red marker. She carefully drew a red line around the skin just above her elbow.

In her left hand, Rin held a small but sharp knife. She took a deep breath and traced the line lightly with the knife. Then she started to push the knife harder. Slowly, she increased the pressure on the knife until the sharp tip cut into her skin.

Rin gasped, the pain surprising her to drop the knife. She lunged for it, forgetting where she was. Down Rin fell, none of the branches breaking her fall. After trying to grab one of the branches to stop her descend, Rin just let herself fall.

Rin hit the ground. Hard. She heard several bones snap. Somehow she maintained consciousness.

Everything hurt. _Why couldn't I just have died from that?_ Rin stared at the knife that was just a few feet away from her hand, yet so far away. She tried to reach for it, but hissed in pain when she moved her wrist.

Darkness started eating the edges of her vision.

_Will this be death? Please let it be. There's nothing for me to live for. Take me please, God. You can even take me to hell, for all I care._

* * *

><p>Rin woke up and lay there, staring at the ceiling. <em>What was that? What's with these dream memories?<em>

She got up and went outside. It was dark out, the moon only a tiny sliver. Rin found the tallest tree in the yard and climbed it. When she found a good intersection of branches, she sat in it, leaning against the tree's sturdy branches.

She looked down at the quiet, dark world around her.

_If I could paint this darkness with light, would I be God?  
>If I were God, could I fix this twisted soul of mine?<br>If I fixed myself, would Len still love me?_

Rin shook her head, scattering the stupid questions. "As if," she said out loud.

Rin closed her eyes. A beautiful melody drifted out of nowhere. Rin snapped her eyes open. She looked around. The melody continued and another voice joined it. Together, the two voices sang a beautiful duet. When it was finished, the night was silent again.

Rin went back to her bed.

* * *

><p>"You are the most apathetic student I've ever had! Agh! What should I do with you?"<p>

Rin laughed at the teacher silently. The teacher had held her back after class was over to tell her that she didn't like her behavior.

"I get good grades in your class. I don't interrupt. I don't goof off. I do all of my homework and turn it in on time. Is there something I'm doing wrong?"

The teacher glared at Rin as she tried to think of something. 'You don't…participate."

"I participate when you say work with your partner."

"No, to participate includes having fun when you work. You just answer the question and that's all."

Rin cocked her head. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"No! Well, yes, but you have to enjoy yourself somehow."

"All the kids who enjoy themselves are the trouble-makers you yell at every day. I see it this way. As long as I get a good grade, I'm fine." Rin turned on her heel and left.

"Wait! I didn't finish speaking to you. Come back here, right now. Please?" the teacher pleaded. She sighed and collapsed at her desk. "She's impossible."

* * *

><p>Len looked at Rin curiously as she walked out of the school building. "You're late. Did something happen?"<p>

"Nope. Just a stupid teacher and her stupid behavior problems," Rin replied cheerfully. Her expression soured when she set her eyes on Oliver. "Why's _**he**_ here?"

Oliver stared at Rin. _How does she have mood swings like that? Is she bipolar?_

"**Oliver** is here because no one else is home and he has to go to school." Len turned and started towards the detective agency. "Come on, Dell will be mad if we're late."

* * *

><p>"To the police station!" Haku yelled as soon as they stepped foot in the building. "We're talking to Luka and Kiyoteru today."<p>

Haku hustled everyone into the car and drove off at the speed of light.

_Why the heck is she so excited?_ Rin wondered.

When they pulled into the police station, a blonde girl was waiting for them. Haku leaped out of the car and hugged her. Rin and Len thought the girl looked familiar.

"Neeeruuuuuu!" Haku squealed, squeezing her friend in a tight embrace. "You're not NEET anymore!"

Neru shoved Haku off and scowled. "Haku, you're going to kill me." Then she grinned widely and screamed, "I'm so happy! And I get to work so close to you!"

Dell scratched his head. "I'll never understand those two."

* * *

><p>"Luka Megurine and Kiyoteru Hiyama, please," Dell said to the officer behind the counter. The officer got on the phone and said something about putting 25 and 26 in the Conference Room. Then he gave Dell directions to the conference room.<p>

All the way to the conference room, Neru and Haku chatted. Whent hey got to the door, Neru had to stand outside. The two women almost cried at the concept of being separated. Dell ran his hands through his hair in impatience.

Finally, they all made it into the conference room. Luka and Kiyoteru were handcuffed and sitting in chairs.

Oliver gasped. "You two are those circus singers!" Both of their head's snapped up and looked at Oliver.

"And who are you?" Luka asked.

"The Red-Eyed boy with the singing bird." Oliver reached in his pocket and pulled out James to prove his point.

Haku and Dell stared at the three people. "How do you know each other?"

"We were all in the Dark Woods Circus," Kiyoteru answered.

"That sounds familiar…" Haku dug through her bag and pulled out a flyer. "Hey, that circus is coming around in next week!"

The officer in the room cleared his throat. "I believe you should begin the interrogation."

Haku blushed and sat down in one of the chairs. "So, we never finished your case. Why did you do what you did to Rin?"

Luka and Kiyoteru exchanged glances. "Because she ruined our lives."

Everyone stared at Rin. Rin stared at Luka. "What do you mean? I didn't even know you before I worked at your restaurant."

"You knew Kiyoteru."

Rin looked confused. "No I don't."

Luka gave a dry laugh. "I wasn't thinking straight when I called you that day. You said you play piano in the left corner of the store. Yet Kiyoteru sits in the right corner. So how does he have a favorite piano song if he can't even hear you when you play?"

Rin thought it over. "You're right. I don't know but he told me that before."

"That's because I was your piano teacher," Kiyoteru said.

"I had a…piano teacher?"

Kiyoteru smiled sadly. "Yes, you did. Back when you were, let's see, around four."

"I don't recall a piano tea—" A sudden pain in Rin's chest stopped her midsentence. She doubled over, clutching her heart. A memory flooded her mind.

* * *

><p>Rin was wandering around one day when she came upon a shop. A beautiful melody came out the open window. Rin walked into the shop, mesmerized by the melody. A black-haired man with glasses sat at the piano playing the song.<p>

Rin immediately fell in love with the piano. She begged the man to teach her how to play. He finally agreed after a ton of pleading. From then on, Rin kept sneaking out and going to the shop to learn with Mr. Hiyama.

* * *

><p>Rin came out of the memory, gasping. <em>What was that? Another memory?<em>

Len quickly stood up and ran over to Rin. "Are you okay?"

Rin nodded. She looked at Kiyoteru. "So, how did I ruin your life?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Good question. How did Rin ruin their lives? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out.

Thanks for reading!


	13. 13: I am a Circus Monster

**A/N:** *gasp* A favorite? Thank you **Horror-Otakuu**!  
>Oh my gosh, omigosh, OMIGOSH! My Cycle of Revenge story that I was writing a month ago has 1,218 hits and 458 visitors.<br>BUT. (wait for it) ANTISOCIAL HAS **1,443** HITS AND **545 **VISITORS! I got more hits and visitors on this story that's been here for only a month while Cycle's been here for two! _**Ai ya!**_ (quoting China now) I love you guys so, very, very much. Thank you all so much!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>"So how did I ruin your life?"<p>

Kiyoteru looked at Rin sadly. "You really don't know, do you?" Rin shook her head.

Kiyoteru blew out a breath. "Then I'll tell you. It's a bit of a long story."

* * *

><p><strong>Kiyoteru's POV (Memory)<strong>

Rin came again today. I'm really worried about her. Don't her parents worry about her wandering the streets by herself?

Rin's such a cute little kid. If Luka and I get married, I would love it if we had a child like a Rin. Speaking of Luka, she's coming to visit me today.

I stand in front of the mirror, examining my outfit. I tug on my shirt. I hope Luka will like what I'm wearing.

I hear a knock on the door. It's probably Luka! I run to the door excitedly, then compose myself. I open the door. "Hello, Luk— Oh hello, Rin. What are you doing back here?"

"I left my jacket," she said, and walked in. She picked up the jacket and put it on.

"Hello, Kiyoteru," a smooth, gentle voice says behind me. I almost jump.

"Luka! You scared me!"

Luka laughed. I melted in her smile. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to the circus with me. It's in town."

I smiled back. "Of course, I'd love to." I looked outside and frowned. "It's already really dark out. You should come with us, Rin. Why don't you call your parents and tell them you'll be staying here for the night."

Rin stared at her feet. "I don't have to. They won't notice."

I was puzzled by Rin's words, but instantly forgot about it when Luka touched my arm. "Shall we go?"

***a little later***

"This is it. The Dark Woods Circus. Pretty spectacular, isn't it?" Luka asked.

I agreed. Tons of people were milling around.

"Did you see that two headed person?" a passing person said.

"Yeah, I did! Did you see the half horse, half girl?"

"No, not yet. Sounds interesting."

Two-headed person? Half horse, half girl? What kind of circus was this?

I shivered, trying to imagine a two headed person. Luka led me into a tent. Inside were cages full of the strangest, most gruesome creatures in the world. Sure enough, there was a two headed person and a half-horse-half-girl plus many other freaks.

I looked over at Rin. She stared at the creatures, her fists clenched. Was she mad? It looked like she was…envious.

"Rin, do you like music?" Luka asked.

Rin nodded.

"Did you know that Kiyoteru here is a great singer? Sing for her, Kiyo."

I blushed and shook my head. "I'm not that good. And it's so crowded-" I felt someone tug my sleeve. It was Rin.

"Mr. Hiyama, I think you'd sound great. Please sing."

"What? Well, I uh…okay, fine I'll sing." I opened my mouth and sang a simple melody. Smiling, Luka joined in.

"Hey, you two, you have a pretty good voices." I turned and saw the circus master. "Why don't you join the circus? We don't have many singers."

I shook my head. "Sorry, sir, I have a shop-"

"Nonsense!" The circus master grabbed my arm and started dragging me away.

"Wait! Where are you taking him?" Luka yelled, running after the man.

The circus master examined Luka. "Hmm. This might actually work. Anyways, the more the merrier." Then he grabbed Luka and took her too."

The circus master brought Luka and I to another tent. It reeked of blood. "We'll have to do something so that you can be a freak in the Dark Woods Circus. Let's see, we already have a two headed person. How about horns? Oh, I think you would look great with little curly pink horns, young lady." His eyes gleamed.

"What are you doing? You don't actually mean it do you?" My voice came out scared.

"Oh, you'll be fine. We'll just do a bit of surgery on your heads to add horns." The circus master chuckled.

"Sur-surgery? What are you going to do?"Luka asked.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. It'll all be over soon." Then I felt a dart pierce my arm and I blacked out.

***later***

I woke up with a terrible headache. I reached up to feel my head and my hand ran into something. Slowly, I traced my hands along the thing.

It was a horn.

I looked to my right and saw Luka. She had pink and purple striped horns on her head. _What's going on? I'm just hallucinating, right?_

"Your awake, now." The circus master's gruff voice came from above me. I looked up, but there was only a speaker.

"You're going to be in the circus within a month, don't you worry. Until then, wait. Oh, right, you are now the Horned Singer Couple. Think of all the money we'll earn off of you two!" He roared with laughter, then was silent.

I leaned against the wall of wherever we were.

***A few weeks later***

"Okay, you two finally have a location. You'll be performing today, so sing something nice."

In a few hours, we and Luka were shoved into outrageous clothes and pushed onto a stage. They just told us to sing, so sing we did. After wards, a lady walked over and talked to Luka.

Apparently the lady was Rin's mother and Luka and she had been friends.

"You know, I know the one who's to blame for you being here," she whispered.

"Who?"

"My daughter, Rin. She told the circus master about you two and just needed to prove it. I found out a week ago."

I was shocked. Sweet, innocent Rin. Why would she? But as I thought about it, it made sense. Soon the questionin my head wasn't "Why would she?"

It was, "How could she?"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Present<strong>

"That's how you ruined everything. We were planning to get married in a month. But you, you little imbecile, you changed our lives forever." Luka said, practically spitting. "What do you have to say for youself."

"Mother lied." Rin looked Luka straight in the eye. "Why would you trust a lying witch like her?"

Luka glared back at Rin. "I trust her more than I trust you."

Kiyoteru touched Luka's arm. "You know, she has a point. If her mother was lying, then it could have been pure coincidence."

Luka's glared wavered. "You're right," she said grudgingly.

Kiyoteru smiled at Rin. "We forgive you, Rin. You aren't to blame for this. I'm sorry for any misunderstanding that may have hurt you."

The interrogation ended and everyone went home. Haku told Neru to visit her later.

* * *

><p>Rin lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. <em>If I close my eyes again, will I have another memory?<em>

After a while, she relented and closed her eyes.

In her dream, she found herself in a room with no doors. A younger version of herself stood in front of her.

"You have learned forgiveness. Next is deceit." Then she faded away.

"What? I learned forgiveness?" Rin thought about it.

"_We forgive you, Rin. You aren't to blame for this. I'm sorry for any misunderstanding that may have hurt you."_

"I guess that was what she meant by forgiveness. But, what does she mean by next is deceit?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm going to slow down updates because I have to take so much time out of my life to update. Sorry. I hope you'll understand.

Thanks for reading!


	14. 14: Hello, Miss Voice

**A/N:** Okay, I need to finish my stories. So my first target: ASPD (this). And, sorry, I'm not thanking anyone for favorites and subscribing anymore. I'm very, very sorry for the **extremely** slow update. Sorry!

Also! There's an OC in this chapter. I've posted a picture on deviantArt of her. My username's TheSilverWatch.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I am so tired<em>, Rin thought, sitting down on one of the benches. She was waiting for Mikuo.

"Rin?" Rin felt someone shaking her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open. _When did I fall asleep?_

Mikuo smiled at Rin. "So, where to today, my princess?"

Rin thought for a minute. "How about the library? I don't want to go anywhere noisy right now."

"The library it is."

* * *

><p>The door chime clanged as Rin pushed open the door. The musky smell of book filled her nostrils, and she relaxed. The library was like a second home for Rin.<p>

Rin walked over to her favorite chair and plopped down. She scanned the shelves closest to her to see if there were any books that looked interesting. Rin found one. A thick, red-covered book. She grabbed it and started reading.

_This book sucks._ But she kept reading, until the words blurred in her eyes and she fell to dream world.

* * *

><p>"Hello."<p>

Rin looked over and saw her younger self.

"You'd better wake up." The younger Rin winked. "There's something you should learn before deceit." Something sad glittered in her wide eyes. "It starts with a l and ends with a –ove"

"L…ove. Lo..ve. Love…" _Wait, what?_ "LOVE?"

The younger girl just smiled. "Have fun," she said waving. Rin's dream blurred and she was back in the library.

* * *

><p>Rin rubbed her eyes. <em>What was that dream about again? I forgot.<em>

Mikuo looked up from the book he was reading. "Oh, the sleeping beauty woke up."

Rin blushed. "Shut up. I didn't mean to fall asleep." She glared at Mikuo, but stopped short. There was something in his eyes.

Mikuo smiled warmly. "You look really cute when you're asleep. Because you're not scowling."

Rin's cheeks warmed again. She put her hand up to her cheek. _I don't get it. Why am I blushing?_

Mikuo laughed. "Don't be embarrassed." He stood up and patted Rin's head.

Rin suddenly remembered a different hand patting her head when she was really young. A tender, soft hand, filled with love.

"Oh, god, did I say something? I'm sorry!" Mikuo's voice brought Rin back to reality.

Rin looked at him questionably. "What?" Then she felt something wet hit her hand. _Am I…crying?_

A brush across her eyes confirmed that. _What the heck? Do I have no control over my body anymore?_ Rin shook her head violently, as if to shake away the strange things that kept happening.

"Rin, don't cry," Mikuo pleaded. Her tears didn't stop. He searched her eyes and saw something that seemed to say, "Help me."

_Help you? How?_ Then Mikuo did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed Rin.

Rin was stunned, but some strange urge inside her pushed her to kiss Mikuo back.

They both pulled away, blushing. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that," Mikuo stuttered.

"That was…kind of…nice," Rin said slowly.

Mikuo grinned and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>The door chime rang again as the two walked out of the library hand-in-hand.<p>

Suddenly, Rin slumped over on Mikuo's shoulder. "Rin? Are you okay?" Mikou asked with concern.

"I'm fine, just tired."

Mikuo blew out a breath. "Last time you were tired, you passed out and Len yelled at me. Len's such a meanie sometimes!" He grinned. "How would you like to have a piggyback ride?"

Giggling, Rin hopped on Mikuo's back.

* * *

><p>"LET ME OUT!" Rin banged her hand on the glass container she was stuck in. It was shaped like an hourglass. Actually, it was an hourglass. Sand slowly tricked through the tiny hole above Rin.<p>

"_**Why do you want to leave?"**_ a whispery voice asked.

_I know that voice. It's the one that was in my head just before I became a psychopath. _

"_**Yes, that was me."**_

Rin started. _This voice could hear her thoughts?_ Then she hit herself on the head. _Duh! The voice is inside my head!_

"_**Actually, I do have form other than a voice."**_

Suddenly, a little girl with long silver hair appeared outside the hourglass. She wore a little gray dress on top of another red dress that was torn and ragged. The thing that caught Rin's eye was the fact that she didn't have legs. Instead, a wisp of smoke replaced her legs and the girl seemed to float in the air. Like a ghost.

"_**In theory, I am a ghost. My name is Silver."**_

Rin tried to keep her growing annoyance in check. "Well, Silver, can you please tell me WHY THE HELL I'M HERE?"

Silver's wisp of smoke materialized into legs and she paced back and forth in front of the hourglass.

"_**Well, your younger, non-psychopathic self was locked away in that same hourglass. She begged me, the warden, to be freed. I said she could take your place in life. Slowly, she worked herself into your dreams and now she's you."**_

"So…I have to take her place and stay in this hourglass until she dies?" Rin sagged against the glass into the sand.

_**Silver's eyes sparkled. "Not exactly. See, we don't need two Rin Kagamine's in this world. You have exactly 72 hours to find a way to convince me to let you out. In 3 days, that hour glass will bury you alive."**_ She grinned, her sharp teeth glistening. _**"You've already wasted one of those precious hours."**_

Rin wracked her brain, but she couldn't think of anything that Silver might want. _I might as well get to know her._

Silver grinned. _**"No one has ever wanted to hear my story. I must warn you, it is quite long."**_ She glanced at Rin, but Rin just told her to go on.

"_**I used to be a young, pretty, living little girl, much like you. That is, until I dove headfirst into the very thing you yearned for most."**_

"_**Love."**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Cal-iff~ Han-gaar~. Heehee. Next chapter, let us learn more about this intriguing young ghost. Also, please see what she looks like on dA. It's called OC- Silver.

Thanks for reading!


	15. 15: A story and a contract

**A/N:** I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR SO LONG! I really couldn't think of anything for Silver's past. But I'm back now, so please enjoy!

Also, this wasn't made clear, but the deceit the younger Rin was talking about was basically her taking current Rin's place. If you still don't understand, it's fine, it won't affect the story.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>He was a new kid in school. Everyone avoided him because of a scar that ran through his eye. I felt sorry for him, so I gave him a tour."<strong>_

"What was his name?"

"_**Crimson, like the color. Anyway, he was really nice and we became good friends. One day, I asked him where he got the scar from and he looked kind of sad when he told me. He said that he did it himself."**_

"Why?"

"_**Be quiet and let me tell my story! Crimson's parents hated each other, but they never got divorced. Every day, they would argue and yell at each other. When that got old, they started taking their anger out on Crimson. It got to the point where he tried suicide."**_

"Did he succeed?"

"_**No! Otherwise he wouldn't be alive them, fool. He took a knife and tried to stab himself in the forehead, but his hands were shaky and he missed."**_

"And that's how he got the scar."

"_**Yes, that's right. After he told me that, he started crying. And he looked so sad and lonely, so I…I kissed him."**_

"You what!"

"_**I kissed him, okay!" **_If ghosts could blush, Silver would be bright red. _**"A few days after, we started dating. But then, another girl entered the school."**_

Rin raised her eyebrows. "I think I can see where this is going."

Silver took a deep breath._** "So after that, Crimson was suddenly not with me as often as before. And then I found out that he was secretly dating the new girl." **_She scowled at the hourglass_**. "So, being an idiot, I went and did suicide. Never again will I fall for that stupid trap called love."**_

Rin rolled her eyes. "Okay, story time's over, can I go now?"

"_**Of course not! You think you can just waltz out of here? First, you have to pay a price. Nothing is free in this world!"**_

Rin looked around. "Well, um, I don't have anything with me to give you. Would you like my clothes?"

"_**Idiot! You have to pay with something that is really important to you. Why would I want your clothes anyway?"**_

"Fine then. You name the price."

"_**Usually people give time. That's what your younger self did, she gave me 8 years of sitting there."**_

"I don't have eight years! Remember, smart one? I have, what, 3 days until I'm buried alive."

"_**Then pay with a soul. Like you're brother."**_

"Len? He has nothing to do with this."

"_**Then is there someone else?"**_

Rin thought for a moment. "How about Oliver?"

"_**Oliver? You mean the little boy you hate? He's not an important person at all. May be if you add another person, but just him? No way!"**_

Rin tried to think of someone else who she cared about a little bit. "Oh, how about my parents!"

Silver glared at Rin. _**"Like I want some dead bodies."**_

Rin blinked. "Wait, wait, wait, my parents died? When? How?"

"_**In a car crash, a couple of years ago. Young Rin actually cried for them."**_

Rin's mid was racing. _My parents are dead? What? Does that mean…No stop thinking about that, it's not important. Who's someone else I can give?_

"Oh, Gumi!" She eyed Silver carefully and started acting. "I just met Gumi, but she's, like, my best friend in the world. But I've known her for only a little while, so I don't mind if she's gone."

Silver whipped out a contract from mid air. _**"Okay, that'll be fine. Just sign this contract and you'll be out of here."**_ She slipped the paper through the glass. _**"May I ask something?"**_

"Hmm?" _R-I-_

"_**Do you really value your life so much that you'd give sacrifice two people just to live?"**_

_-N K-A-_

Rin dropped the pen. "What am I doing? How could I be so cruel?" Then she picked up the pen again and grinned at Silver like the Cheshire Cat. "Nope, but I'd rather live than die." _G-A-M-I-_

Silver shivered. Somehow, this girl was really scary.

Rin stopped for a second and thought Silver's question over, being serious this time. Did she really want to kill these two innocent people? Then she thought about Len waiting for her at home and smiled.

_-N-E_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, isn't Rin a bad person? Ugh, tons of dialogue in this chapter.

The real reason why I haven't updated is because most of the stories I've written were when I was in a not-so-happy mood. And I've had to really lower myself to that mood to write this chapter, and it still turned out a bit too cheerful. Plus, my laptop crashed and died. Sorry.

Thanks for reading!


	16. 16: Sayonara

**A/N:** I got a FictionPress account! I've only got one poem there right now, but whatever. It's the same name as this account.

* * *

><p>Len opened the door of his house and sat down to start on his homework. Behind him, he heard a the padding of footsteps. When he turned around, he saw Oliver, still in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes.<p>

"Hi, Len…" Oliver said sleepily.

Len laughed. "Have you been sleeping all day?"

"Well…yes."

"Then you haven't eaten yet. Let me go make you something."

Oliver sat down at the table and stared blankly at Len's homework. "Len, is it true that you notice a lot of irrelevant things the day you die?"

"I wouldn't know. Why do you ask?"

"I had a dream that my soul was going to be sold today. It was pretty scary," Oliver said.

Len put a sandwich in Oliver's hands. "That was a dream, silly. Now, eat up."

Oliver stared at the sandwich. "I just thought that the sun was really bright today, and the sky was really blue and this sandwich is really soft." He smiled. "And I thought that Len was really nice to let me stay at his house."

Len blushed. "Oh, um, thank you. It's nice to have you around."

Oliver grinned at Len. "I wanted to thank Len for his kindness. But, today, I learned that I didn't have the time to."

"What are you talking about?"

Oliver stood up and hugged Len. "Thank you so much for everything Len. Goodbye."

* * *

><p>Silver took the contract from Rin. "<em><strong>Okay, that's done."<strong>_

"Won't people find it strange if two people just disappeared?"

Silver laughed. _**"That's the best part. No one remembers anything about the people who disappear,only the one who signs the contract and those who are making direct contact with them when they disappear."**_

"Oh, okay then. So can I go back now?"

Silver sighed. _**"You are so impatient. I need to go retrieve the other Rin first, so sit there and wait."**_

Rin sat back and watched the sand trickle down the hourglass and thought about Silver's question again.

"_**Do you really value your life so much that you'd give sacrifice two people just to live?"**_

"Do I…value my life? No, _**I **_don't, but Len does and he's all that matters. Right?" Rin sifted the sand through her fingers.

* * *

><p>"But we had a contract! I gave 8 years and you let me have my body back! Why do I have to go back to that stupid hourglass!"<p>

Rin snapped awake._ I fell asleep?_

She barely had enough time to think that before she found herself back in her body. On Mikuo's back.

"WAH! Let me down, let me down!"

Mikuo looked at her, surprised. "What-um, okay."

"What the heck are you doing?" Rin asked when she was back on the ground.

"Um, giving you a piggyback ride, like you wanted." He flashed a smile. "Going back on it now?"

_That stupid little Rin-_ "Oh, yeah, haha." Rin laughed weakly. Mikuo was giving her a strange look. "Um, ah, so…OH, my phone's ringing!" And that wasn't a lie, it was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Rin, I don't know what happened, but suddenly Oliver disappeared and-"

"Oliver? He what?" Then Rin remembered Silver's words. "I mean, who's Oliver?" _How did Len still remember Oliver?_

Len was silent for a minute. "You know, that kid we picked up at the grocery store a couple days ago?"

"No, I don't remember that."

"You're not playing with me, are you?"

Rin shook her head, then remembered she was on the phone. "Look, I have no idea who this Oliver character is. I should be the one asking you is you were playing with me?"

Len sighed. "Fine. What are you doing right now?"

"I'm walking home with Mikuo."

"Mikuo! Give Mikuo the phone." Rin handed the phone to him.

"Hey, Len!"

"You remember Oliver right? We found him outside the grocery store." By now, Len was sounding desperate.

"Uh, who's Oliver?"

* * *

><p>Len was sitting at the table, with his fist clenched tightly.<p>

"Are you sure you don't know? You two didn't plan this prank on me, right?"

"Nooo…"

Len took a deep breath. "Okay, tell Rin to come home immediately."

15 minutes later, Rin walked in the door. Mikuo had gone home.

Len ran up to her. "Okay, be completely honest. You never met a little boy with a red eye named Oliver?"

Rin didn't like lying to Len, but she didn't even blink as she said, "Nope, never heard of him. Is he your imaginary friend? Maybe you're too old to have one so he disappeared."

"This is not a time for jokes!"

"Calm down, you're overreacting about something that doesn't even exist." Rin opened the fridge. "Do we have any bread to make a sandwich?"

"A sandwich!" When Oliver disappeared, he was holding a sandwich!" Excitedly, Len went and grabbed the bag of bread. "See, two slices of bread are missing!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Maybe you ate them. Come on, you're scaring me. If you really want to find a missing person, go ask Haku and Dell."

Len smacked his forehead. "I completely forgot! We have to go to work."

"Whaaat! Can we just skip today?"

"That's not smart. We'll get fired if we do that." Len dragged Rin out of the house and started walking to the detective agency.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gumi's gone too, by the way. It's just that no one remembers her anymore.

Gah, me too, Len. I completely forgot about Haku and Dell. Last chapter, I also forgot about Oliver and Gumi, but I had no idea what to do with them, so my brain goes "Why don't you kill them?" And my fingers said, "Great idea!" and so the plot was born. No, really.

Also, I'm going on hiatus. (I know, I'm sorry, I was gone for so long too T-T) We're moving, so it'll take awhile before I can update again. I'm so sorry **RPR**! I even promised to update more to you.

Thanks for reading!


	17. 17: Help me out?

Rin got increasingly angry as they walked closer to the Detective Agency. "Why do we still have to work? It's not like we're running low on money or something."

Len didn't answer, which annoyed Rin more. "Why do we have to work for those two _**alcoholics**_?"

Len whipped around. "Don't call them alcoholics! They were nice enough to let _**us**_ work for them! We're just two homeless orphans." There were tears in his eyes.

"Len…"

Len glared at the ground. He was pretty stressed too, between Oliver disappearing and him being the only one to know about it. "Unlike you…I actually did love Mom and Dad…" He smiled sadly and wiped his eyes. "Come on, let's go," Len said, forcing a small laugh.

_Len…_

Rin lowered her head. "That's all I needed to hear."

"Wait, Rin where are you going?"

Rin turned around. "Thanks for everything , Len! I'm going to find Mom and Dad for you! Just you wait!" And then she turned heel and ran.

"Wait, Rin!" Len ran and caught up with her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to find Mom and Dad."

"But…Rin…. Mom and Dad…they died already. No matter how hard you look, you won't find them." Len stared at Rin. "Wait. You know that. What are you trying to do?"

Rin bit her lip. "I did it."

"Did what?"

"I killed Oliver, okay? Gumi, too. I traded their lives for mine. I should have just died! No one cares about me anyway." She sank to the ground, sobbing. "But, now, I'm not allowed to die. I'd waste their lives. I HATE MYSELF!"

Len stood in front of her, stunned. "Wait…so, you…traded Oliver and- What? Rin, you're not making any sense!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, sorry to cut the chapter off here, but I am having a really tough time with this story. So let's get you readers involved.

Would you rather let Rin die, Len die, or Rin runs away? Answer in a review, it's very much appreciated. Next chapter will most probably be the last.

Thanks for reading!


	18. 18: The End

**A/N:** Okay guys, this is the last chapter. I read all your reviews and have decided on an ending. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was night. A mailman was running home, late. It was really dark outside; he could hardly see where he was walking.<p>

Halfway home, he stopped to take a break. Strange. He had stopped walking, but he could still hear footsteps. Before the mailman could turn around, a small body slammed into him.

"Ah! I'm sorry, sir! Um…" the voice belonged to a little girl with a really big hat and a really long coat. The mailman stood up and brushed himself off.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked.

The little girl nodded. "I need you to…" She stood on her toes and whispered something in the mailman's ear. He looked surprised, but nodded and continued walking home.

A couple minutes later, he heard running footsteps again. This time, he stood out of the way, but grabbed the person as they ran past.

The person was a girl with short blond hair. She had small backpack that looked like it was completely filled.

"Someone told me you have a letter that you want delivered," the mailman said.

The girl stared at him and nodded slowly. "Actually, I do. Are you a mailman?"

The mailman nodded.

From her pocket, the girl took out a small white envelope and hesitantly gave it to the mailman. He took it without glancing at it. "Deliver it in…um…3 days." Then, the girl set off running again.

The mailman stared after the girl then looked down at the envelope. He took a flashlight out of his messenger bag and shined it on the letter.

The address was the same for both the sender and receiver but the names were different. The sender was Rin Kagamine and the receiver was Len Kagamine. Why didn't the girl just give it to the person herself?

* * *

><p>The first girl from earlier watched everything from far away with a smile. She had just seen Rin run by. All was going perfectly according to plan.<p>

The girl took off the big hat and her long silver hair spilled out. She took a small hourglass out of her pocket and grinned wickedly at the small girl inside.

"_**How about it, Rin? Very soon, you're life will be over and we can end this madness."**_

"I can't wait for it to be over too. All this is my fault. Soon, everything will be right again." The little girl inside the hourglass laughed hollowly.

Silver scowled. _**"You're too optimistic. Can't you even shed one tear?"**_

The younger Rin said nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>3 days later…<strong>

Len walked outside to check the mail. There was one small, white envelope. He opened it up to read it. It said:

_Dear Len,_

_Thanks for everything!_

That was all. Len looked at the envelope. The sender was "Rin Kagamine". _I don't remember having a cousin named Rin…It' probably just some prank._

"Len, breakfast is ready!"

"I'll be right there, Mom," Len yelled back. He went to throw the letter away, but his hand stopped just before he threw it in. For some reason, he didn't want to throw it away. Len shoved it into his pocket and walked back to his house.

His mom smiled at him. "Would you like your eggs scrambled, honey?"

Len nodded and sat at the table. His dad looked up from his newspaper. "Hey son. Want to go play some basketball today?"

Len grinned. "You bet! I'm going to beat you this time."

"Can I come too?" Oliver looked at Len with puppy dog eyes.

Len laughed and tousled Oliver's hair. "Sure! Why don't we bring Gumi along too?"

"No way, Len! I'm not playing basketball today. I've got…stuff to do," Gumi yelled from her room.

A little doll sat in the corner of the room, gathering dust. It had short blonde hair and pretty blue eyes with a big smile plastered on her face.

But if you looked close enough, it looked it was crying.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you everyone who read this story and reviewed, they were very much appreciated. As I told a lot of you, I got sick of writing this story and had a lot of trouble with it. So thanks for bearing with me through all the random tangents I went on and hopefully you'll read my other stories.

I can know change it to "Completed". (yes!)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
